Seba Ciel at School
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Menurutmu, iblis itu apa? Menurut kitab suci, iblis adalah malaikat yang memilih keluar dari surga karena membangkang pada Tuhan. Ya, itu benar…karena iblis adalah malaikat yang jatuh dalam dosa. Demon:The Fallen Angel. LAST CHAPTER, UPDATE! PLEASE ENJOY!
1. PROLOGUE

Kawan-kawan! *sok akrab*

Berhubung story ini udah kelamaan mejeng di My Document komp-qu, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk me-launch-nya.

Nekad banget deh karena masih bingung kelanjutannya X )

**Disclaimer** : Iya, iya! Kuroshitsuji emang punya Yana Toboso. Nggak usah demo, kali!

AU. Masih belum tahu bakal jadi shonen-ai atau nggak X p

Terus... nekochan nggak tau nih kalian bakal suka ato nggak sama fic ini. Kalau kalian suka... nekochan pasti berusaha melanjutkan tapi kalau nggak suka... pokoknya nggak boleh nggak suka! *dasar nekochan emang tukang maksa!*

Please, enjoy it!

* * *

**PROLOG**

Pertokoan di musim semi sama saja dengan gereja di hari natal. Ramai. Penuh. Sesak. Dan salah satu orang yang ikut berperan meramaikannya di hari itu adalah seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang tampan. Kulitnya luar biasa pucat dengan tinggi bak peragawan. Dan yang lebih menarik, dia punya bola mata merah yang tak biasa.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan, dia menjatuhkan diri di bangku taman dengan helaan napas lega. Dia mendongakkan wajah ke langit yang cerah dan terus begitu dalam posisi yang lama. Langit biru. Biru…

Biru mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah tak ada tapi tak bisa dia lupakan. Seseorang yang membuatnya tak bisa menginjak tanah London selama bertahun-tahun. Seseorang yang telah dia bunuh dengan tangannya. Seorang anak kecil.

Sebastian menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia tak pernah bisa menghentikan sensasi ini saat mengingat orang itu. Bayangannya selalu berhasil membuat pria itu merasa… ingin menangis.

Pria itu membetulkan duduknya dan memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa mual. Yeah, setelah berpetualang ke beberapa belahan dunia lain, toh pada akhirnya dia kembali ke Inggris. Menyadari bahwa disini, ada sebuah ikatan yang tak akan bisa hilang. Ikatan yang dia pegang secara sepihak setelah menginjak satu seperempat abad lamanya.

Tak lama mual di perutnya berangsur-angsur hilang. Dia menghirup dan menghembuskan napas panjang untuk membuat perasaannya membaik. Jika dia manusia, rasanya dengan tekanan yang begitu besar, dia bisa saja histeris di tempat ini. Tapi dia bukan. Walaupun begitu dengan pikiran sadar, dia mengakui bahwa dirinya, Sebastian Michaelis, seorang iblis, telah berubah menjadi lebih manusiawi.

Seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Memikirkan kekonyolan yang telah dia buat. Dia mengelilingi seluruh dunia dan tetap memakai nama 'Sebastian Michaelis'. Nama yang diberikan orang itu. Nama yang ironisnya, malah membuat dirinya menemukan jati diri.

Seseorang lewat dihadapannya. Begitu cepat. Begitu tergesa-gesa. Tapi bau tubuhnya, bagaimana kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah, Sebastian merasa mengenalnya. Dia mengangkat wajah. Menatap ke arah orang yang tadi melewatinya. Sosok itu hanya anak dengan penampilan biasa. Entahlah. Sebastian hanya melihatnya dari belakang. Tapi warna rambutnya…

Entah kenapa tubuh Sebastian bangkit dengan sendirinya. Dan kakinya melangkah tanpa di perintah. Mengejar anak itu. Sebastian merasa dirinya amat konyol.

'Bagaimana mungkin itu dia? Dia sudah mati lebih dari satu abad yang lalu, bodoh!' Walau begitu Sebastian tetap mengayunkan kakinya. Mendapatkan kepastian saat ini jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar memikirkan tentang logika.

Di tengah keramaian, Sebastian sadar bahwa dia telah kehilangan. Anak berambut biru abu-abu itu tak terlihat dimanapun. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak manusia bisa menghilang dari iblis secepat itu?

"Sebastian!" Sebastian menoleh ke arah suara remaja yang memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya seorang anak memegang bola dan berlari kecil ke arah teman sebayanya. Sebastian. Hati iblis itu mencelos tiba-tiba.

"Mr. Michaelis!" kali ini Sebastian menoleh lagi ke arah lain dan benar-benar mendapati seseorang yang dia kenal. Wanita sebaya dengannya, tentu dengan wujud manusianya, yang membawa dua tas belanjaan rumah tangga.

"Oh, Ms. Cowell. Anda sedang disini rupanya," balas Sebastian hangat. "Belanja?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Anda sendiri?"

"Saya hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Hm, benar juga. Sebentar lagi sudah masa kita harus bekerja kembali, bukan?" Sebastian mengangguk.

"Anda keberatan jika saya mentraktir Anda secangkir teh, Ms. Cowell?" wajah wanita itu bersemu merah sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Ya, kurasa kita juga bisa bertukar pikiran tentang pekerjaan."

Sebastian tersenyum hangat. Dalam hati memikirkan kenapa dia bisa-bisanya mengajak wanita ini minum teh bersamanya. Bukan. Bukan karena wanita ini menarik untuknya. Dia hanya membuat pengalihan. Ya, pengalihan pikiran dari siapapun anak yang dia lihat tadi.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN :**

**Disclaimer** : Iya, iya! Kuroshitsuji emang punya Yana Toboso. Nggak usah demo, kali!

**Warning** : AU. Masih belum tahu bakal jadi shonen-ai atau nggak X p

Tak lupa terima kasih nekochan ucapkan buat :

**Arachou Natsu** : Makasih, ya! Syukur lah kalau suka. Tenang… pasti saya update, kok!

**Sara Hikari** : Salam kenal, Hikari-san! Thanks ya buat review-nya!

**yovphcutez** : Arigatou karena udah suka sama fic2 saya. ^-^

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Angin semilir menerpa wajah Sebastian. Udara pagi terasa sangat menyegarkan untuk dihirup. Dan seperti tahun lalu, dia jadi orang pertama yang berdiri di hadapan anak-anak berpakaian seragam yang sedang berbaris. Ya, sudah sejak setahun yang lalu Sebastian bekerja di Chester Junior High School sebagai guru olahraga. Alasan dia untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu? Entahlah. Mungkin dia hanya berharap terlalu muluk agar bisa bertemu dengan orang itu diantara anak-anak yang seusia dengannya. Satu lagi alasan konyol.

Sebastian melemparkan pandangan ke anak-anak berusia 12-13 tahun yang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Melihat ekspresi mereka yang beragam menimbulkan sedikit kesenangan bagi dirinya. Tapi kekecewaannya, karena lagi-lagi tak menemukan-'nya', jauh lebih besar.

"Menakjubkan ya melihat anak-anak itu!" ujar Ms. Cowell yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang khas. Senyum palsu yang khas, tepatnya.

"Ya, Anda benar."

"Um… terima kasih atas teh yang kemarin, Mr. Michaelis," saat mengatakan itu Ms. Cowell menunduk sehingga ucapannya hanya terdengar seperti gumaman. Tapi Sebastian dapat melihat wajah wanita itu memerah.

'Cih! Aku tak bermaksud untuk jadi seperti ini,' kecam Sebastian dalam hati. Untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebastian tetap tersenyum. Apalagi saat itu satu persatu guru mulai berdatangan. Mr. Findley, sang kepala sekolah, naik ke podium untuk bersiap memberikan kata sambutan pada anak-anak baru. Dan para guru, termasuk Sebastian, memberikan perhatian penuh pada calon murid-murid mereka yang kini berdiri tegang karena sebentar lagi mereka resmi jadi murid SMP.

Tepat sebelum mulai, seorang anak laki-laki yang paling mungil terlihat dituntun oleh guru piket agar berdiri di barisan paling depan. Anak itu kelihatannya kesal dan dia memeletkan lidahnya pada guru piket yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Sebastian terperangah. Bukan lantaran apa yang telah dilakukan anak itu tapi bagaimana rupa anak itu.

Anak itu bertubuh langsing dengan tinggi setelinga anak di belakangnya. Rambutnya berwarna biru kelabu dengan mata biru cerulean yang menatap angkuh pada dunia. Diluar itu semua, apa yang terlihat secara fisik dari anak itu amat sangat mirip dengan 'dia'. Ah, tidak. Dia adalah 'dia'.

Sebastian nyaris bangkit berdiri dan melangkah ke arah anak itu agar dia lebih yakin. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya lantaran deheman Mr. Findley telah bergema ke seantero lapangan.

"Baiklah, anak-anakku sekalian! Selamat datang di Chester Junior High School, sekolah dengan reputasi terbaik di kota London. Di pagi yang cerah ini… bla… bla… bla…," Sebastian tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak itu sedikitpun. Senyum kecilnya terbentuk saat anak itu menguap sesekali. Sekarang kerut khawatir nampak diantara kedua alisnya saat anak itu mulai bertingkah aneh. Dia kelihatan gelisah dan sesekali terhuyung.

Tak lama Sebastian melompat ke tengah lapangan dengan gerakan yang lebih mirip kelebat bayangan sampai akhirnya anak itu jatuh pingsan di lengannya.

**XXX**

Segalanya terlihat kabur saat dia membuka mata. Semuanya kelihatan seperti kabut dan asap. Asap?

"AAAAHHHH!" jeritnya dengan tangan menggapai udara kosong dan tiba-tiba saja kini dia telah dalam pelukan seseorang. Dengan syok dia mendongak, melihat siapa yang telah merengkuhnya. Mata birunya yang bulat dan dipenuhi ketakutan itu bertubrukan dengan mata merah pria yang tak dikenalnya.

Refleks, anak itu mendorong pria, yang tak lain Sebastian, itu menjauh. Sebastian tak melawan.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya anak itu dengan marah. Keringat sisa mimpi buruknya tadi masih membasahi wajahnya.

"Menenangkanmu," jawab Sebastian tenang. "Kelihatannya kau bermimpi buruk."

Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan anak itu dan kembali dengan membawa segelas air.

"Sebaiknya kau minum dulu," Sebastian mengulurkan gelas yang dia bawa. Anak itu tak mengambilnya. Dia malah memutar pandangan ke sekitarnya dengan bingung. Tempat ini semuanya berwarna putih. Sama seperti tempat itu.

"Ini dimana? Dimana?" tanyanya dengan sedikit histeris. Dengan panik dia meremas sprei tempatnya tadi berbaring. Sebastian mengernyitkan alis. Dia duduk di samping anak yang gemetaran itu dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ini di ruang kesehatan. Tadi kau pingsan saat upacara. Ada apa?" anak itu menatap Sebastian dengan wajah sedikit lega. Itu menambah kebingungan Sebastian.

"Aku melakukannya lagi, ya?" anak itu bertanya lirih, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Pingsan. Karena sejak kecil aku sakit-sakitan, aku jarang keluar rumah. Aku jadi tak kuat dengan cuaca panas diluar," jelas anak itu. Sebastian ber-o kecil. Anak itu langsung menghadiahi Sebastian dengan tatapan tajam. Si anak merasa terjebak. Dia terhanyut untuk bicara banyak dengan orang asing ini dan yang lebih parah, dia membicarakan kelemahannya!

"Lalu kau siapa? Kenapa main peluk-peluk sembarangan?" anak itu melempar bantal, benda yang paling dekat dengannya, pada Sebastian.

"Hei, hei! Tenang! Apa begini caramu memperlakukan gurumu?" Sebastian menangkap bantal itu dengan satu tangan.

"Ha? Guru? Kamu?"

"Tak sopan!" walaupun dia tidak begitu menikmati menjadi seorang guru, diremehkan anak kecil ternyata cukup membuat harga dirinya miring juga. Tapi bagaimana, ya? Anak ini memang sifatnya begitu, sih!

"Guru apa?" tanya si anak dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku Sebastian Michaelis. Guru olahraga. Kalau tak keberatan, bisa beritahu namamu?" Sebastian mengulum senyum paling manis yang dia punya. Anak itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku Ciel."

"Hanya Ciel?" selidik Sebastian.

"Um…," anak itu kelihatan ragu untuk mengatakan nama panjangnya tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan.

"Namaku Ciel Centenarian," kali ini Sebastian ber-o panjang. Ciel merasa tersinggung. Pasti orang ini akan menertawakan nama belakangnya seperti orang-orang lain.

"Apa? Mau bilang namaku aneh? Mau bilang namaku seperti nama penyihir?" gertak Ciel. Sebastian menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Ciel nama yang bagus dan nama keluargamu… kurasa itu memang cocok untukmu," jelas Sebastian.

"Makanya kau mau bilang apa? Bilang kalau namaku aneh, kan?" Ciel menahan kesal.

"Centenarian. Orang yang hidup lebih dari 100 tahun. Itu memang seperti dirimu, kok! Kau adalah orang yang akan terus diingat beratus-ratus tahun kemudian nantinya," Sebastian meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Ciel. Ciel membelalakkan matanya dan pipinya langsung memerah karena malu. Tak pernah ada yang mengatakan itu padanya sebelumnya. Semua orang menertawakan namanya, tapi orang ini tidak.

"Memangnya aku Einstein, apa?" gumam Ciel sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari pria aneh itu.

"Minum?" Sebastian mengulurkan gelas yang masih dia pegang dari tadi. Ciel menerimanya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kau tahu? Kelakuanmu tadi kuanggap sebagai usaha seorang pedofil yang mencoba mendekati anak di bawah umur. Karena itu aku bersyukur aku nggak akan sering-sering bertemu denganmu," kata Ciel.

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Ya, karena badanku lemah, aku akan minta izin dari sekolah agar tidak usah ikut pelajaranmu," Ciel menggembungkan wajahnya.

"Hm… Kalau bicara seperti itu dengan guru lain pasti kau dihukum. Kau beruntung yang menjagamu itu aku. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati pada ucapanmu, Nak!" Sebastian mengambil gelas kosong ditangan Ciel dan dia menyeringai saat mendengar 'itch' dari mulut anak itu.

"Maaf," desis Ciel dengan berat hati.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan sengaja. Dia tersenyum senang karena itu membuat Ciel mulai kesal.

"Maaf," ujar Ciel sedikit lebih keras.

"Ha?" senyum Sebastian makin lebar saat wajah Ciel merah padam menahan amarah.

"MAAF! Puas?" teriaknya akhirnya.

"Ya, begitu memang lebih baik. Kalau mendengarmu sudah bisa berteriak sekeras itu, kelihatannya kau sudah benar-benar baikan."

"Iya! Karena itu aku akan keluar!" Ciel turun dari tempat tidur.

"Ya, sudah. Cepatlah ke kamarmu dan lanjutkan istirahatmu. Besok kau harus sehat agar bisa ikut pelajaran," kata Sebastian sambil melangkah meninggalkan Ciel menuju wastafel.

"Mr. Michaelis!" Sebastian memutar kepala dengan terkejut saat mendengar namanya dipanggil Ciel yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Iya, Ciel? Ada teriakan lain yang belum kau keluarkan?" wajah Ciel memerah. Kali ini bukan karena marah tapi karena malu disindir Sebastian. Dengan sedikit terbata akhirnya dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan utuh.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Ciel langsung memutar badan cepat, membuka pintu ruangan, dan akhirnya menghilang dibaliknya. Sebastian tersenyum. Dan begitu dia berbalik lagi ke wastafel, senyuman itu telah berubah menjadi segaris seringai.

**XXX**

"Hm…," Mr. Findley memegang dagunya dengan dahi berkernyit. Dilihatnya kertas permohonan ditangannya bergantian dengan pria kecil dihadapannya. "Jadi maksudmu kau tak mau ikut pelajaran olahraga?"

Pria kecil itu, tentu saja Ciel, mengangguk mantap. Dia memandang Mr. Findley penuh harap.

"Mr. Centenarian, kurasa itu tak mungkin. Kami tak pernah sekalipun membedakan murid. Kau harus mengikuti aturan yang ada. Jika olahraga memang cukup berat untukmu, kau bisa mengkonsultasikannya dengan Mr. Michaelis. Maksudku konsultasi tentang olahraga apa yang cocok untukmu nantinya. Lagipula…," Ciel yang sedang mencibir saat nama 'Michaelis' disebut, kini menatap Mr. Findley dengan rasa penuh ingin tahu.

"Mr. Michaelis justru bilang kalau kau berbakat dalam sepakbola. Menurut pengamatannya saat olahraga di kelasmu kemarin, kau adalah pelari yang bagus. Dia baru saja memberiku _list_ pemain sekolah untuk musim ini. Kurasa namamu ada disitu," Ciel terperangah.

"A-A-APAAAAAAA!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Iya, iya! Kuroshitsuji emang punya Yana Toboso. Nggak usah demo, kali!

**Warning** : AU. Non YAOI in this chap.

* * *

Thanks to :

**Rei-no-Otome** : Arigatou atas review-nya, ya Rei-san!

**Sara Hikari** : Thanks a lot for your second review, Hikari-san!

**Umiikpmft** : Semoga harapan Anda terkabul XD. Makasih banyak buat review-nya!

**yovphcutez** : Thank you very much lho yovphcutez-san!

**sasutennaru** : Biasalah, si butler licik and young master cilik itu! *dibantai mereka berdua* Thank you wat review-nya, sasutennaru-san!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Mr. Michaelis justru bilang kalau kau berbakat dalam sepakbola. Menurut pengamatannya saat olahraga di kelasmu kemarin, kau adalah pelari yang bagus. Dia baru saja memberiku _list_ pemain sekolah untuk musim ini. Kurasa namamu ada disitu," Ciel terperangah.

"A-A-APAAAAAAA!"

"A…apa? Ta…tapi tak ada pemberitahuan untukku sebelumnya, Sir!" sergah Ciel. Pasti Mr. Findley salah lihat. Tapi Ciel langsung membatu saat Mr. Findley memaparkan sebuah kertas yang isinya diketik rapi.

...

**LIST PEMAIN KELAS 1**

1. …..

2. …..

3. Ciel Centenarian

4. …

Penanggung jawab,

Sebastian Michaelis

...

Ciel menganga. 'Guru brengsek itu!' geramnya.

"Mr. Findley, saya rasa itu kesalahan besar," ujar Ciel frustasi.

"Hm… menurutku Mr. Michaelis tak pernah membuat kesalahan penilaian tentang bibit olahraga yang bagus. Tapi kau melapor bahwa kau punya fisik lemah. Bagaimana, ya? Bagaimana kalau kau coba dulu saja? Aku tahu kau masuk sekolah ini dengan beasiswa penuh berkat permainan caturmu, tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya kau mencoba bakat yang lain, Ciel!"

"Bakat yang lain? Anda boleh menyuruh saya main harpa, akordion, anggar, atau menari _ballroom_ sekalian. Tapi tidak dengan sepak bola!" Ciel bergidik membayangkan dia berlari-lari ditengah lapangan panas untuk memainkan olahraga keras itu.

"Maaf, Ciel! Aku tak biasa mendengarkan keluh kesah anak baru. Aku memberimu waktu bertemu denganku karena aku tahu kau anak cemerlang. Tapi maaf, pembicaraan ini sudah banyak menyita waktuku. Kalau kau mau protes sebaiknya kau lakukan pada Mr. Michaelis dan ingat, aku tak memberimu kelonggaran apapun untuk pembebasan jam olahraga. Kau boleh pergi," kelihatan sekali Mr. Findley mulai kesal. Anak ini sama sekali tak tahu dengan siapa dia bicara. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia menjadi kepala sekolah disini dan ini baru pertama kalinya dia menemukan anak se-_direct_ Ciel. Langsung datang bertatap muka dengannya untuk kepentingan egoisnya sendiri. Agak menyebalkan, sih! Tapi harus dia akui bahwa Ciel menarik. Anak yang terlihat polos dan rapuh, tapi punya jiwa kepemimpinan yang kuat.

Ciel ber-itch kecil sebelum akhirnya permisi untuk undur diri dan meninggalkan ruangan Mr. Findley. Kaki kecilnya bergerak cepat, memenuhi koridor dengan bunyi tak tuk tak tuk, untuk menuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang mungkin akan jadi TKP pembunuhan nantinya.

"Mr. Michaelis!" teriak Ciel. Mengalihkan semua mata di lapangan rumput itu kepada dirinya.

"Ah, Ciel! Akhirnya pemain terakhir kita datang!" senyum di wajah Sebastian tentu saja makin menambah kedut sebal di wajah Ciel. Tanpa peduli bahwa banyak anak disana yang tengah berlatih bola, Ciel menghampiri Sebastian dengan langkah menghentak-hentak.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya memasukkanku dalam tim sepak bola tanpa memberi tahuku lebih dulu?" seru Ciel _to the point_. Anak-anak lain terperangah melihat bagaimana Ciel berteriak pada guru mereka yang sedikit menyeramkan itu.

"Aku hanya menunda memberitahumu karena kau sedang tak sehat kemarin."

"Ya, dan kau akan senang melihatku MATI!"

"Ciel, alasanku memilihmu adalah karena kau pelari yang bagus. Yah, meskipun saat putaran kedua kau harus tak sadarkan diri. Kurasa, kelemahan fisikmu itu bukannya untuk dijadikan alasan, tapi untuk diperbaiki. Dan itulah gunanya olahraga. Apa kau mau bilang 'Mr. Michaelis, aku menyerah. Sampai umurku seratus tahun pun aku nggak akan sanggup mengangkat sebuah bola apalagi menendangnya sambil berlari dan memasukkannya ke gawang'," Sebastian menyeringai. Menikmati saat-saat Ciel merasa dipermainkan. Dia ingat saat dimana 'Ciel' berwajah sangat manis dan mengagumkan, dan itulah saat dimana wajah anak itu memerah karena kesal.

"BERISIK!" Ciel mengepalkan tangannya dan mencoba mengatur napasnya yang naik turun dengan cepat hingga bahunya berguncang.

"Hai, Kalian! Lanjutkan latihannya!" Sebastian berteriak pada anak-anak di lapangan yang kini malah asyik menonton pertengkaran mereka. Anak-anak itu bergerak patuh dan mulai memperebutkan si bundar hitam putih itu lagi.

"Baik! Kau pikir aku nggak bisa memainkan permainan tolol tersebut, hah?"

"Hm…kau salah lagi. Kau yang berpikir kau tak bisa Ciel!"

"Cih!"

"Jadi…," Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan seringai tipisnya yang biasa.

"Aku akan main!"

'Lihat saja! Akan kubuat timmu jadi memalukan! Lalu Mr. Findley tak akan, akan, akan pernah lagi mempercayaimu sebagai orang yang berbakat sebagai pencari bakat olahraga lagi, Sebastian!'

"Wuu…mengerikan sekali ancamanmu, ya?" Ciel terhenyak. Dan dia menatap Sebastian, yang juga menatapnya, dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Orang itu seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

'Akh, tak mungkin. Pasti dia hanya asal ngomong saja!' pikir Ciel. Sebastian juga tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Baik, Ciel! Kau siap untuk mulai latihan hari ini?"

Ciel mengangguk ragu dan seperti yang sudah dia duga, dia berakhir di ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya Sebastian memang sengaja mengerjainya. Saat anak-anak lain main bola dan bersenang-senang (kelihatannya), dia malah disuruh lari-lari keliling lapangan. Katanya sih untuk menguatkan fisiknya dulu. Cih! Meskipun latihan bola sepulang sekolah sudah tak terlalu panas, pakaian berkeringat tetap saja membuat tubuhnya ambruk dengan mudah.

"Aku benci olahraga. Aku benci dirimu!" omel Ciel yang kini tengah duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Badannya sakit semua. Tapi itu tak mengurangi sedikitpun energinya untuk marah-marah.

"Jadi…kau mau menyerah?" Ciel melotot pada guru olahraga resehnya itu. Apa-apaan sih orang itu? Kan kelihatan jelas sekali kalau pria itu hanya mempermainkan dirinya seorang. Siapa lagi coba anak yang dikerjainya seperti ini?

"Si-siapa bilang?" Ciel rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa sih harga dirinya selalu mengambil alih setiap keputusannya. Dari hati yang terdalam, dia ingin berhenti. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Sebastian, olahraga, atau sepak bola. Tapi mulutnya selalu mengatakan hal yang melenceng. Hal yang hanya didasari hasrat untuk memperlihatkan bahwa dia mampu melakukan apapun. Sendirian. Termasuk keputusannya untuk bersekolah disini. Di sekolah asrama. Saat ini akal sehatnya pasti sedang menertawakan dirinya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, jangan telat datang ke lapangan pukul setengah tiga. Kita akan latihan menendang bola," jelas Sebastian sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ciel hanya mencibir tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Sepak bola…dia memang tidak pernah memainkannya. Tapi menendang bola…sepertinya mudah! _So_, dia tak perlu khawatir.

"Eh, kau bisa menendang bola, kan ya?" tanya Sebastian memotong pikiran Ciel. anak itu terhenyak. Lagi-lagi pria itu membaca pikirannya. "Hati-hati, lho! Jangan sampai kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri besok. Kalau kau tak bisa menendang bola didepanku, itu sih tak apa! Kalau di depan teman-temanmu?"

GLEKH!

Ciel hanya bisa menelan ludah. Benar juga. Kalau dia meleset, dia pasti akan ditertawakan. Bagaimanapun dia kan sudah SMP. Masa main sepak bola saja tidak bisa!

"BERISIK! Aku ini hebat, tahu!" Ciel melompat dari ranjang dan bersiap untuk keluar. "Lihat saja besok, Tuan Keterlaluan!"

Pupil merah Sebastian setia memandangi anak itu sampai sosok kecil itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Seringainya yang sudah sejak tadi menggantung dibibirnya bertambah lebar.

**XXX**

Ciel menghapus peluh didahinya. Sial! Sial! Sudah hampir tujuh kali dia menendang bola, tapi hasilnya? Tiga tendangan pertama membuatnya sukses mendarat di rumput tanpa menggeser posisi bola itu sedikitpun. Dua tendangan berikutnya berhasil membuat bola itu bergulir, hanya saja bola itu menggelinding tak lebih dari setepa. Dua selanjutnya sudah lebih mendingan tetapi tidak lebih baik. Bolanya bergulir dan berhenti dengan jarak tak lebih dari satu setengah meter. Padahal dia menendangnya dari titik pinalti, lho! Parah, parah!

"Hah! Hah! Kenapa anak-anak itu bisa menendang begitu kuat? Kulihat Raphael bisa menendang dari gawang ke gawang satunya lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa sehebat itu? Kupikir ini mudah!" Ciel duduk diatas rumput sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah dan memandangi bulan separuh diatas kepalanya.

Setelah dari ruang kesehatan, makan malam, dan membungkus diri dengan jaket, Ciel langsung lari ke tempat ini. Berlatih. Tentu saja karena dia tak mau jadi bahan tertawaan saat latihan besok. Tapi rasanya mustahil. Sekarang saja dia tak bisa menendang bola dengan benar!

Ciel memegangi perutnya yang mulai bergejolak aneh.

"Sebaiknya aku pura-pura sakit saja besok. Sampai aku bisa menendang dengan benar," gumamnya. Tapi dia lekas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Ciel! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Itu namanya pengecut!"

"UWOOO! Pokoknya harus aku lakukan!" ujarnya semangat sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Ternyata berlatih di malam hari di musim semi tidak terlalu buruk. Secara fisik, dia hanya tak tahan dengan panas matahari.

Dia ambilnya bola tak jauh dari sana dan dicobanya tendangannya sekali lagi. Bola itu melambung, meskipun belum terlalu jauh. Dia coba lagi dengan kekuatan terakhirnya dan…bola itu sukses melayang membentur tiang gawang sebelah kanan. Walaupun tendangan itu tidak bisa dibilang bagus, tapi itu adalah kemajuan yang sangat besar, kan?

"YEY! Aku berhasil! Kurasa aku masih kuat untuk sekali tendangan lagi dan yang kali ini pasti akan masuk ke gawang!" teriaknya senang.

Sementara itu, seseorang mengintip anak itu dari atas pohon oak tak jauh dari sana. Sebastian. Seringainya terpajang apik di wajahnya yang pucat dan matanya yang menyala merah terlihat tertawa senang.

"Fufufu, Anda memang orang yang pantang menyerah, _Young Master_!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Iya, iya! Kuroshitsuji emang punya Yana Toboso. Nggak usah demo, kali!

**Warning** : AU

* * *

Thanks to :

**Rei-no-otome** : Mudah-mudahan walaupun gregetan Rei-san tetap sudi membaca fic ini ^-^. Terima kasih untuk review-nya, ya!

**Sara Hikari** : Makasih dah baca, review, dan mendukung nekochan untuk menulis, ya Hikari-san! *GR*

**anwong** : Wah, terima kasih udah membuka-buka fic saya, plus membaca dan review, ya anwong-san! Salam kenal! ^-^

**Umiikpmft **: Yup! Anda benar! Terima kasih dah review dan selalu antusias menebak kelanjutan dari fic saya, Umii-san!

**yovphcutez** : Arigatou dah selalu menyediakan waktunya untuk baca fic saya, Yov-san!

Juga saya mau berterima kasih buat semua yang sudah menge-hits fic ini. Walaupun hanya dibaca dan kalau-kalau kalian hanya menyukainya dalam hati, saya ucapkan DOMO ARIGATOU!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hei! Hari ini Mr. Michaelis tidak masuk, lho!" seru Lionel ditengah kelas. Ciel yang tengah mengeluarkan buku Fisika, mata pelajaran pertamanya, menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk sejenak.

"Wah! Asyik! Berarti kita tak perlu latihan sepak bola hari ini!" sambut Nicholes dengan girang.

"Hei! Bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen? Kalau bolos terus, bagaimana bisa menang?" sambar Ciel.

"He? Buat apa pusing-pusing? Yang akan ditunjuk pasti kakak-kakak kelas, kan? Anak baru seperti kita mana mungkin diajak turnamen!" sahut Nicholes. Dan dengan pandangan mengejek, dia melanjutkan. "Hm…tapi kalau kau mungkin juga sih! Biarpun lemah, kelihatannya Mr. Michaelis menyukaimu, deh! Aku saja sampai heran. Bisa-bisanya anak sepertimu dimasukkan ke klub sepak bola. Kau itu harusnya ikut balet sana! Kau pasti menyuap Mr. Michaelis untuk mas- eh!"

Nicholes tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terkejut. Ciel mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan memelototinya dengan wajah marah.

"K-a-u boleh mengatakan apapun tentang diriku! Tapi tak akan kumaafkan kalau kau bicara macam-macam tentang Mr. Michaelis!" ancamnya.

"Hei! Kau itu kenapa? Mau ribut? Kau pikir aku takut padamu, Pendek!" balas Nicholes. Ciel baru akan melayangkan tinjunya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang. Lionel.

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini apa-apaan?" Ciel mendengus saat melepaskan kepalan tangannya dari cengkeraman Lionel dan dia pun melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah Nicholes. "Kita ini satu klub. Satu kelas pula! Harusnya kita bekerja sama. Ciel benar. Walau Mr. Michaelis tidak masuk, kita harus tetap latihan. Mungkin saja dengan latihan lebih giat kita bisa membuktikan bahwa kitapun layak ikut turnamen. Iya, kan? Lagipula kan masih ada senior yang bisa kita mintai bantuannya untuk melatih kita!"

Kata-kata yang disampaikan Lionel secara dewasa berhasil membuat Nicholes tertunduk. Tapi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan bahunya yang naik turun karena amarah. Saat dia mengangkat kepala, dia menghadiahi Ciel dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Namun Ciel sendiri sudah tertelan dalam pikiran pribadinya.

'Hm…dia tidak masuk. Kemana ya dia?'

**XXX**

Sebenarnya Sebastian tidak pergi kemana-mana. Dia masih ada di sekolah dan sengaja tidak memperlihatkan diri. Hari ini dia harus memastikan sesuatu. Dia menunggu seseorang dengan sabar dari atas pohon tak jauh dari kelas satu. Dan selama menunggu, matanya tak lepas dari sosok berambut biru yang tengah serius menekuri buku pelajarannya.

"SEBBYYYYY!" sesosok merah menerjangnya. Namun dengan cekatan dia menghindar dan makhluk merah menyebalkan itu sukses menabrak batang pohon yang tadi digunakannya untuk bersandar.

"HUWAA! Kenapa menghindar? Padahal sudah sekian lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu! Memangnya kau nggak rindu padaku? Aku sudah senang nih karena tiba-tiba kau minta ketemu. Kenapa dingin sekaliiii?" rengek Grell, shinigami merah itu. Sebastian menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Jika saja tak ada kepentingan yang mendesak, dia malas sekali berurusan dengan makhluk satu ini.

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu," ujar Sebastian _to the point_.

"Tanya apa sih? Semua pertanyaanmu akan kujawab semampuku dengan sebaik-baiknya lho Sebby~!"

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive? Jiwanya?"

"Ciel? Majikanmu yang cebol tapi sok itu?" sahut Grell dengan wajah terperangah. "Ya, ampun! Itu kan sudah seratus tahun lebih, lho Sebby! Kok kau masih mengingatnya saja! Kan dia sudah kau makan!"

Sebastian menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak. Aku memang mengambilnya, tapi aku tidak memakan jiwanya. Bodohnya, jiwanya juga kubiarkan bebas begitu saja. Saat aku sadar bahwa aku telah melakukan hal yang bodoh, aku tak bisa lagi menemukannya. Apa dia bisa terlahir kembali?"

"Setahuku, ya-kurasa kau juga tahu kalau orang yang telah mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis itu artinya telah mengingkari Tuhan. Jiwanya tak akan diterima di surga. Nihil untuk bisa reinkarnasi. Dan jika kau, iblisnya, tidak memakan jiwanya, maka jiwa itu juga tak bisa diambil oleh Lucifer karena itu adalah milikmu, Sebby! Berarti sampai saat ini jiwa milik Ciel yang malang itu masih malang melintang di dunia manusia. Begitu!" jelas Grell panjang lebar.

"Jadi…kau juga tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Sudahlah, Sebby! Kau harus mulai bisa melupakannya dan memulai hidup baru. Bersamaku, mungkin!" Grell menggelendot manja dilengan Sebastian. Kali ini iblis itu tak menghindar.

"Kalau semua penjelasanmu tadi benar, bisa kau jelaskan dia itu siapa dan apa?" Sebastian menunjuk ke dalam kelas. Ke arah anak berambut biru yang kini tengah…tertidur? Grell membulatkan matanya dengan mulut menganga.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Itu…si cebol itu, kan?" teriak Grell histeris. Dia langsung mengeluarkan buku kecilnya dan membuka-bukanya dengan cepat. "Tuh kan! Dia tak ada! Tak ada di buku registrasiku!"

"Apa buku registrasimu itu memuat semua orang?" tanya Sebastian yang kini tertarik melirik-lirik demi melihat secuil isinya.

"Tidak sih! Sekarang kami sudah dibagikan tugas masing-masing sesuai dengan buku registrasi yang diberikan setiap tahun dan tanggung jawab kami hanyalah orang dalam buku kami saja. Beda dengan dulu. Jadi ada kemungkinan dia ada disalah satu buku shinigami lainnya. Ck, ck! Aku masih heran. Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini? Bersamamu pula! Kenapa sih dia yang beruntung terus?"

"Mungkin ini takdir. Takdir karena ikatan yang terus kupelihara!" Sebastian tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak yang sedang terlelap itu. Young Master-nya yang terhebat. Lord-nya yang terkasih. Majikan yang dia puja. Ciel-nya.

"Kurasa Undertaker pasti tahu sesuatu. Kau tahu dimana dia tinggal sekarang, Grell?"

"Kenapa sih anak itu sangat berarti untukmu, Sebby~?" Grell masih sibuk merengek.

"Entah, ya! Tapi kalau kau mau membantuku kali ini aku bersumpah akan terus mengingat kebaikanmu ini, Grell," Sebastian tersenyum lembut pada makhluk merah yang kini tengah menatapnya seperti melihat keajaiban dunia kedelapan.

"Y-ya…tentu saja Sebby~," dia terhanyut. Ini…ini pertama kalinya Sebastian tersenyum lembut kepadanya dengan begitu tulusnya. Tulus? Benarkah? _Poor_ Grell.

"Kalau begitu antar aku ke Undertaker!"

"He-eh!"

Sosok mereka pun tiba-tiba menghilang tak berbekas.

**XXX**

Alis Ciel bergerak-gerak resah dalam tidurnya. Menandakan mimpinya tak terlalu baik. Mimpi buruknya yang biasa. Mimpinya tentang kebakaran rumah yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja semua berubah dan berbeda.

Dia berada di tempat yang tinggi. Seperti berdiri di puncak sesuatu. Tapi yang bisa dia lihat dibawahnya hanyalah oranye yang berkibar-kibar. Melahap semuanya dengan ganas. Menghabiskan seluruh hal yang terlewati. Itu hanya sesaat. Berikutnya yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah kabut kelabu yang pekat.

Tangan-tangan hitam itu mulai melilit lehernya. Membuatnya terbatuk dan sulit untuk mengambil napas. Sementara sayap-sayap oranye panas itu mulai menjilat pipinya. Panasnya sanggup mengeringkan air mata yang mengalir disana.

'_Young Master_!'

A..! Ak..! Akh! ARGH!

Ciel tersentak bangun dan mendapati dirinya telah menjadi tontonan seluruh kelas. Rambut depannya terekat oleh keringat didahinya. Matanya menggambarkan dengan jelas horor seperti apa yang baru saja mampir ke mimpinya. Napasnya terengah. Membuatnya memegang lehernya yang terasa sesak. Setelah itu telunjuk lentiknya menyusuri pipinya yang terasa panas. Mimpinya seolah-olah nyata dan terasa seperti baru saja terjadi bahkan disaat dia sudah bangun.

Dia memang sering mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang sama tentang orangtuanya. Tapi yang kali ini terasa berbeda. Tempatnya juga berbeda. Itu bukan rumahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia memimpikan hal yang buruk? Lebih buruk dari sebelumnya malah! Dan suara terakhir yang dia dengar…

"Centenarian! Kau tidur di kelasku?" Mr. Foster, guru fisika, berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dengan wajah kesal. "Tuhan pasti menghukummu dengan memberikan mimpi buruk akibat kekurangajaran ini! Sekarang keluar dari kelasku!"

Ciel bangkit dari duduknya dengan lemas diiringi semua pasang mata yang ada disana. Hanya satu yang memancarkan rasa puas.

Setelah sampai diluar kelas, Ciel menutup pintu dan bersandar disana. Dia masih berusaha menetralisir kegundahan hatinya. Tapi tak berhasil. Tubuhnya bahkan mulai menggigil saat mengingat kembali mimpinya tadi. Dan saat dia mencoba me-_recall_ kembali suara itu dalam ingatannya, dia mendapat kesimpulan yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Bukankah itu suara Mr. Michaelis? Sebastian Michaelis?"


	5. Chapter 4

Fuaah! Leganya! Akhirnya bisa buka FFN and publish dengan tenang setelah segala tetek bengek yang menyebalkan!

Hahaha! Gomen! Malah curhatan. My Ow!

**Disclaimer** : Daripada di demo terus, saya akui Kuroshitsuji memang milik Yana Toboso.

**Warning** : AU, OC

* * *

Thanks to :

**anwong** : Makasih banyak dah baca dan review, ya anwong-chan! ^-^

**Sara Hikari **: Yosh! Saya apdet! Arigatou untuk review-nya ya Hikari-san!

**yovphcutez** : Hehehe! Thank you very much untuk review-nya!

**Rei-no-otome** : Terima kasih banyak untuk perhatian dan review-nya, ya Rei-san! ^^

Please **ENJOY THIS**!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Selamat siang, Anak-anak!" Ms. Cowell tersenyum cerah seperti biasa untuk membuka kelas. Diantara guru-guru kelas 1, Ms. Cowell adalah guru yang paling difavoritkan. Cantik, baik, ramah, dan murah senyum adalah modal yang dia punya demi menjadikan pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan jadi terasa menyenangkan. Buktinya walaupun sejarah ada di jam yang sebagian anak di kelas lain mulai memikirkan makan siang, mereka malah makin semangat. Pokoknya kue pie huzzelnut yang warnanya keemasan menggiurkan kalah deh oleh warna rambut keemasan guru muda itu!

"Selamat siang, Miss!" jawab anak-anak dengan semangat yang tak masuk diakal. Termasuk Ciel juga.

Ms. Cowell nyaris menghilangkan bola mata coklat keemasannya saat tersenyum lebar. "Nah! Hari ini kita akan bertualang ke tahun 1888. Pada tahun itu, ada sebuah kejadian yang sangat berpengaruh pada negara kita. Ada yang tahu kejadian apa itu?"

"_London Fire_, Miss!" jawab Madelaine Scott yang kini mengangkat tangannya. Ciel melirik gadis kecil yang cukup cemerlang itu. Entah kenapa dia jadi suka memperhatikan si rambut coklat bermata zamrud itu diam-diam. Mungkin karena gadis itu pintar. Atau…karena dia sedang puber? Ciel memukul-mukul kepalanya.

'Cieeeel! Apa-apaan sih kauuuu!' wajahnya mulai terasa seperti diperciki api. Panas.

"Betul sekali! _London Fire_! Terima kasih, Scott!" Ms. Cowell mengangkat tangan kanannya di LCD seperti _guide_ yang memperkenalkan _Great Wall_. Di layar, muncul gambar puing-puing kota saat itu, mayat-mayat hangus yang bergelimpangan, dan petugas evakuasi yang lalu lalang menyelamatkan jiwa yang tersisa. "Ini adalah kejadian yang sangat mengerikan. Kota London hangus dan musnah dalam satu malam. Diperkirakan penyebabnya adalah ledakan beruntun pada pipa gas di bawah tanah kota. Ada juga bla…bla…bla…"

Mendengar penjelasan Ms. Cowell, Ciel mulai merasa aneh. Dadanya sesak dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Peluh sebesar biji jagung membasahi dahinya. Apa-apaan ini? Seingatnya dia tidak makan sarapan yang aneh hingga bisa menyebabkan keracunan. Lalu…ini apa?

"Korban jiwanya hampir 3000 orang. Salah satu korban kejadian itu adalah pemilik perusahaan Funtom yang dulu menjadi salah satu kerajaan bisnis di London. Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Saat mendengar 'Ciel Phantomhive', Ciel merasa telinganya berdengung. Dia menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, tapi itu malah membuat telinganya serasa dibor. Dan suara-suara aneh yang tak ramah mulai merasuki alam pendengarannya. Meneriakkan kata-kata '_Unclean_'.

'Apa-apaan ini?' pikirnya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan rasa perih di telinganya. Bertahan untuk tidak berteriak. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya kuat-kuat. Dia pikir dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan berkurang, tapi gambaran-gambaran aneh yang tak masuk akal kini malah bermain di kepalanya.

Aula besar. Darah. Simbol aneh. Api. Gagak. Sayap hitam. Dan terakhir…

"Centenarian! Centenarian! Kau kenapa?" Ciel membuka mata dan telinganya. Dia mendapati Ms. Cowell telah berlutut di sampingnya sementara teman-temannya ikut mengerumuni mejanya. Setetes peluh mengalir mulus di hidungnya. Napasnya terengah seolah di hembuskan dengan tergesa. Bibirnya sepucat kapas dan dia hanya bisa mematung. Tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tak dapat memikirkan apapun. Tak diberi peluang mengatakan apapun oleh mulutnya yang terkunci rapat.

"Ada apa? Tadi kau berteriak-teriak, lho! Wajahmu juga pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Ms. Cowell sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni bercampur keringat yang berantakan di dahi Ciel.

"Alah! Paling-paling dia ketiduran lagi dan mimpi buruk! Hukum saja, Miss! Di kelas Mr. Foster juga dia begitu!" seru Nicholes. Dia benar-benar marah pada Ciel soal kejadian tadi pagi rupanya.

"Tadi Miss tidak melihat Ciel tidur. Kau mau melanjutkan pelajarannya, Ciel?" Ciel diam.

"Jangan-jangan dia ketakutan bernasib sama dengan Ciel Phantomhive!" ejek Nicholes lagi.

"Sudahlah! Kau ini apa-apaan!" lerai Lionel.

"Jadi…" tanya Ms. Cowell lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Ciel pada akhirnya.

Ciel bersyukur bisa melewati jam sejarah hari ini meskipun dengan hati cemas. Perut dan dadanya bergejolak tak karuan saat Ms. Cowell melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang _London Fire_. Dia bersyukur sensasi buruk yang sempat dia alami tidak muncul lagi.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah pergi ke perpustakaan. _Browsing_. Dia sudah lupa pada kue pie blueberry dan frozen yogurt yang menjadi desert makan siang hari ini. Pokoknya dia harus memastikan sesuatu.

Beberapa artikel muncul setelah dia mengeksekusi kata yang dia ketik di _search engine_. Kata itu adalah 'Ciel Phantomhive'. Beberapa kali membuka artikel, tak ada yang memberikan penjelasan detail mengenai sosok hebat itu. Semuanya hanya menampilkan bahwa dia adalah pemilik perusahaan mainan dan permen terbesar di Inggris, Funtom, saat usianya baru menginjak 10 tahun. Dia meninggal di usia 13 tahun, setahun lebih tua darinya, dalam peristiwa _London Fire._ Disana disebutkan bahwa mayatnya tak pernah ditemukan. Tapi hanya itu. Tak ada tanggal lahir, data pribadi, bahkan foto saja tak ada. Ciel bersandar di kursinya sambil mengerang kecewa. Di garuknya rambut dengan frustasi. Untung perpustakaan sedang agak sepi. Jadi ulahnya tak terlalu menarik perhatian, lah!

"Hai!" serta merta Ciel menoleh ke belakang. Tempat suara manis itu berasal. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat sosok itu, Madelaine, tersenyum padanya. "Hm…kau tidak sedang terobsesi pada Ciel Phantomhive, kan ya?"

Madelaine melewatkan wajahnya di pundak Ciel agar bisa melihat layar komputer Ciel dengan jelas. Ciel bersumpah, dia bersyukur saat itu dia tak langsung terjengkang.

"Ng…aku…" Ciel garuk-garuk kepala. Ah, gadis itu pasti akan menganggapnya aneh.

"Ini. Kuambilkan untukmu!" Madelaine meletakkan sepotong kue pie di meja komputer. "Kalau tidak cepat, aku khawatir kau kehabisan."

"_T-thanks_!" Ciel _blushing_ saat gadis menyembunyikan zamrud miliknya dibalik senyum.

"Sama-sama" gadis itu mengambil duduk di komputer samping Ciel dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada monitornya sendiri. Ciel pun mencoba konsen kembali ke misinya. Tapi gagal. Bagaimana dia bisa fokus kalau disekitarnya ada dua hal yang manis. Pie blueberry, lalu…Madelaine.

"Ekh!" Ciel menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah saat suara konyol itu meluncur dari mulutnya begitu pie-nya habis. Apalagi saat Madelaine menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Duuh! Benar-benar tidak keren! Madelaine mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Saputangan. Ciel mengeryitkan kening. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya sendiri untuk apa saputangan itu?

"Sini biar kubersihkan! Aku agak tak suka melihat anak tampan yang kotor (_unclean_)" Madelaine menyapukan saputangan itu diujung bibir Ciel untuk mengeliminasi krim blueberry. Ciel nyaris terjengkang sungguhan, tapi dia tak ingin terlihat tidak keren untuk ketiga kalinya!

Sesuatu menyentak pikirannya. _Unclean_? Bukankah itu kata-kata yang dia dengar dalam petualangan buruk indra pendengarannya tadi? _Unclean_, kotor, apa maksudnya?

Lalu…yang terakhir tadi dia lihat…mm…apa, ya? Ciel mencoba mengingatnya.

Aula. Darah. Simbol aneh. Api. Gagak. Sayap. Dan terakhir kalau tak salah…mata merah, kan ya?

.

**XXX**

**.**

Sebastian dan Grell mendarat di sebuah pekuburan tua di pedalaman daratan Irlandia. Di tengah pemakaman suram yang populasi dedaunan coklatnya lebih banyak daripada jumlah nisannya, berdiri sebuah pondok yang di musim salju akan sama seperti rumah Jack Frost di bola kristal salju-saljuan.

"Ini…rumah Undertaker?" tanya Sebastian saat mereka berdua sudah berada di depan gubuk kayu reyot tersebut. Gubuk itu terlihat suram. Bentuknya condong ke kanan dan membuat semua orang berpikir jika gubuk itu di senggol dari kiri, maka gubuk itu akan langsung rubuh. Di pintunya tergantung sebuah tengkorak yang difungsikan sebagai pengetuk pintu. Salah satu daun jendela di satu-satunya jendela yang ada disana telah copot engselnya dan menimbulkan bunyi 'kriet' yang ah, membuat telinga sakit. Belum lagi papan nama kayu bertuliskan UNDERTAKER. Saat angin menggoyangkannya, hati ini terasa ngilu seperti disayat. Disini, semuanya berbau dunia sana.

"Yup!" jawab Grell dengan bersemangat sambil bergelendot manja dilengan Sebastian.

"Kenapa dia pindah ke Irlandia?" tanya Sebastian.

"Yah, seperti dirimu saja! Kau juga berkelana kemana-mana setelah '_London Fire_', kan? Tak ada yang betah di London setelah peristiwa itu, kelihatannya!" Sebastian tak berminat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Dia melangkah dengan pelan ke depan pintu.

"Hihihi! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sebastian!" Sebastian tercekat mendengar suara di balik pintu. Seringainya keluar dan tanpa ragu dia melangkah masuk. Grell mengekor padanya.

Ternyata ruangan di dalamnya…tidak kalah suram. Hanya ada sebatang lilin yang berkelip-kelip seolah mau diambil nyawanya untuk menerangi ruangan berukuran sekitar 5x5 m itu. Seperti dulu, hiasan rumah Undertaker tidak jauh-jauh dari peti mati, tengkorak, sekop, dan rak buku yang entahlah berisi tentang apa. Tapi si empunya rumah tak ada di dalam.

"Keluar Undertaker! Aku mau bicara!" Sebastian melangkah ke peti mati terdekat dan bergegas mengangkat tutupnya.

"Ya, ampun! Dimana sopan santunmu, Tuan Butler? Jika tak ada majikan ternyata kau ini memang hanya seorang iblis, ya? Hihihi!" Sebastian memutar pandangannya ke rak buku besar dan di sampingnya, sosok yang tengah dicarinya bersandar. "Hihihi! Ada perlu apa? Ini tentang Earl?"

Sebastian tercekat. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ha? Benar, ya? Hihihi! Padahal aku hanya asal ngomong. Hihihi!" Undertaker melangkah mendekat ke Sebastian yang masih ternganga. "Habis, Grell bilang kau nggak pernah mengikat kontrak lagi dengan orang lain dalam waktu lama. Dendam sesaat dan slurp! Apa jiwa murahan rasanya enak?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Tapi kau benar…" sergah Sebastian. "Aku mau tahu tentang Ciel!"

"Hihihi! Informasi itu tidak pernah gratis, lho! Apalagi disini sangat sulit mendapatkan hiburan. Kau lihat, kan? Hihihi!"

"Baiklah! Grell! Keluar!"

"Eh, kenapaaaa? Kan aku juga mau melihatmuuuuu!" Grell merajuk. Tapi dia hanya cemberut dan menurut saat Sebastian melotot padanya. Baru saja dia menutup pintu dari luar, tiba-tiba saja…

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hoe? Cepatnya!" Grell langsung masuk kembali ke dalam.

Sebastian memanjangkan lengan bajunya yang semula terlipat dengan wajah datar. Sementara Undertaker, dia bersandar di kursinya sambil dengan tangan kiri memegangi perutnya. Sementara dia menggigit ujung kuku telunjuk tangan kanannya sambil terkikik pelan. Jika matanya kelihatan, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dia menitikkan air mata.

"Hihihi! Bakatmu yang satu ini tidak berubah! Hihihi!" kekehnya.

"Baik! Jadi apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Sebastian.

"Hihihi! Tidak tahu!"

"Apa?"

"Ya, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang Earl. Apalagi jasadnya tidak ditemukan, kan?"

"Jadi…aku membayar untuk informasi yang tak ada?" geram Sebastian. Matanya berkilat.

"Hihihi! Aku tak tahu apakah Earl termasuk korban London Fire yang di reinkarnasi" jawab Undertaker.

"Reinkarnasi?" ulang Sebastian dan Grell bersamaan.

.

XXX

.

Sebastian duduk bersandar diatas dahan pohon dengan mata tak lepas dari kamar tak jauh dari sana. Kamar itu gelap dan tak terlihat apapun dari dalamnya. Tentu saja. Ini kan sudah jam 11 malam. Penghuninya pasti sudah tidur.

Jari jemarinya yang kurus dan langsing menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Tarikan napasnya yang tenang berhembus saat dia menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon dan saat dia memejamkan mata, pembicaraan tadi siang terngiang kembali.

.

**-Flashback-**

"_Reinkarnasi?" ulang Sebastian dan Grell bersamaan._

"_Iya. Beberapa waktu lalu aku main ke perpustakaan, dan mendengar informasi bahwa semua orang yang menjadi korban London Fire mendapat kompensasi untuk menjalani reinkarnasi. Yah, soalnya kejadian itu kan disebabkan oleh Angela yang seorang malaikat. Apalagi tak ada yang memerintahkan pada penghuni dunia atas untuk mengambil tindakan seekstrem itu di dunia manusia. Begitulah. Nah, kalau Earl…aku tak tahu. Tapi kau sampai kesini menemuiku, jangan-jangan…"_

"_Ya, Ciel Phantomhive adalah murid di sekolahku. Namanya Ciel. Ciel Centenarian."_

"_Ho…begitukah? Aku tak pernah dengar"_

**-End of Flashback-**

**.**

Kepalanya menegak saat mendengar sesuatu dari arah kamar yang dia amati sejak tadi. Suara jendela yang bergeser. Sosok penghuni kamar itu muncul dari baliknya dan perlahan naik ke atasnya. Jendela berukuran besar itu memang bisa memuat tubuh kecil sang pemuda secara utuh. Sebastian hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi.

Setelah cukup lama berdiri di bibir jendela, sosok itu melangkahkan kaki ke depan. Oh, bukan! Itu namanya menerjunkan diri! Sebastian serta merta berdiri dan sosoknya berkelebat memburu waktu.

"CIEL!"

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes**

Di fic ini, saya memang membuat Ciel jadi anak remaja yang sebiasa mungkin. Yah, seperti Justin Bieber, lah! Punya teman, bersosialisasi, bersemangat untuk hal-hal yang aneh, naksir cewek…makanya saya munculkan OC Madelaine yang sebelumnya tidak terpikirkan di cerita ini. Nah, karena tiba-tiba saja dia muncul, saya harus mengubah semuanya, nih!

Ada beberapa versi yang sudah saya pikirkan untuk peran aktif para OC, tapi saya belum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini ke versi yang mana. Tapi untuk ending, saya rasa saya akan tetap pakai yang lama *nggak jelas nih author!*. Mudah-mudahan sih cerita bagaimanapun yang nantinya saya pilih bisa membuat kalian puas, ya!

Akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang membaca fic ini.

My Ow!

Si Pecinta Kucing


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Daripada di demo terus, saya akui Kuroshitsuji memang milik Yana Toboso.

**Warning** : AU, OC

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Arashiyama Misaki, Rei-no-otome, Sara Hikari, anwong, Juliette Vannesa Michaelis, **dan** yovphcutez** :

Makasih banyak dan baca dan review fic ini, ya Kawan-kawan! ^-^

Please **ENJOY THIS ONE**!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

GREK!

Jendela kamar di lantai 3 yang sejak tadi Sebastian amati bergeser membuka. Dengan perlahan namun pasti si empunya kamar naik ke bibir jendela. Jendela itu cukup besar untuk memuat seluruh tubuhnya yang mungil. Lama sosok itu terdiam. Gaun piyama selututnya melambai-lambai tersaput angin. Sebastian mengawasi dengan sabar. Menebak-nebak apa yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya.

'Mau apa dia?' pikirnya.

Salah satu kaki mulus anak itu menjangkau angin di depannya. Mencoba menapak pada sesuatu yang tak ada. Yang membuatnya mulai terpengaruh gaya gravitasi dan meluncur menuju bumi. Dengan refleksnya yang cepat, Sebastian mengejar waktu untuk mematahkan ikatan antara anak itu dengan tanah.

"CIEL!"

* * *

Sebastian menerjang tubuh mungil yang melayang dan nyaris membentur tanah tersebut. Dia berhasil mengamankan Ciel dalam gendongannya dan mendarat dengan sukses di rumput dalam posisi berlutut pada satu kaki.

Baru saja bibirnya hendak membuka untuk mengeluarkan semua omelannya, dia mengernyitkan dahi saat menyadari bahwa anak dalam gendongannya itu masih terlelap dengan wajah damai.

"Ha? Apa dia...berjalan dalam tidur?" gumam Sebastian. Dengan rasa penasaran yang mulai menggayuti hatinya, Sebastian bangkit berdiri dan melangkah perlahan. Dia memaku pandangan pada sosok di dalam gendongannya dengan perasaan was-was.

Hatinya sangat tak tenang. Karena itu, daripada menidurkan Ciel kembali di kamarnya, dia lebih memilih membawa anak itu ke ruang kesehatan. Tempat dimana dia bisa mengawasinya secara penuh.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan yang gelap dan sepi, Sebastian membaringkan tubuh Ciel yang sepertinya sama sekali tak terganggu dengan apa yang terjadi barusan di ranjang. Sebastian menghela napas panjang. Tapi dia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya sedikitpun dari bocah –mantan- majikannya tersebut.

Kenapa anak ini bisa melompat dari jendela kamar di lantai 3 tanpa terbangun sama sekali? Sejak kapan dia punya punya penyakit berjalan dalam tidur? Dan beribu pertanyaan lain yang berputar di kepala Sebastian tanpa jawaban satupun.

Disentuhnya pipi Ciel dengan ibu jari. Diperhatikannya benar-benar seolah memastikan apakah hidung anak itu masih kembang kempis untuk meraup udara dan apakah dadanya masih naik turun untuk menghembuskan karbondioksida. Dan jawabannya, masih. Terlalu normal malah untuk kejadian seekstrem tadi.

"_Young Master_, apa yang terjadi pada Anda?" tanyanya dalam lirih pelan.

Namun tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Hanya ada suara serangga yang sampai ketelinganya. Juga sinar bulan temaram yang berebut masuk untuk menerangi kegelapan di sekitar mereka. Sebastian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Ciel hingga sebatas leher. Dan setelah itu dia pun memutuskan berjaga sambil duduk memandangi bulan di bibir jendela.

**XXX**

Alis Ciel bergerak-gerak pelan. Lenguhan terdengar dari sela bibirnya saat tubuhnya bergerak-gerak menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkusnya. Perlahan namun pasti matanya membuka.

Dia langsung duduk di ranjang sambil mengucek-ngucek mata dengan gumaman yang tak jelas. Setelah matanya agak terbiasa dengan terang yang dibagi mentari padanya lewat jendela, dia menghela napas dengan segaris senyum di bibirnya.

"Hm...sudah bangun rupanya" Ciel nyaris terjengkang dari ranjang saat mendengar suara tak lazim itu di pagi hari. Tepat setelah dia bangun dari tidur yang diwarnai mimpi indah semalam.

"Hyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Dasar guru mesum!" teriak Ciel pada Sebastian yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan tangan sibuk memegang nampan.

"Kamarmu? Coba perhatikan baik-baik!" Ciel merengut, tapi dia menuruti kata-kata Sebastian dan mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ah, ini salah satu tempat yang paling familiar dengannya di sekolah ini. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia masuk ke ruangan ini dan selalu saja ada Sebastian bersamanya. Ruang kesehatan.

"Ke-kenapa aku ada disini? Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini? Aku ingat betul kalau semalam aku tidur di kamarku sendiri" ujar Ciel dengan nada bingung yang nyata. Sebastian hanya bergeming memperhatikannya.

"_Well,_ Ciel, sebenarnya...semalam kau agak demam. Jadi mau tidak mau kau harus dirawat disini agar ada seseorang yang menjagamu" jelas Sebastian. Bohong tentunya.

Ciel menyentuh dahinya. Hah? Apa benar semalam dia demam? Itu pertanyaan yang jelas terukir di wajah pualamnya. Bibirnya hanya mengeluarkan gumaman pelan. "Demam?"

"Apa kau tak merasakannya? Semalam panasmu lumayan tinggi. Kau juga tak sadarkan diri sepertinya. Apa kau...tidak merasa seperti jatuh dari sesuatu atau apa?" tanya Sebastian sambil berjalan ke arah meja kecil di samping ranjang. Meletakkan nampan yang masih dia bawa-bawa sejak tadi.

"Hah? Jatuh?"

"Ya. Panas yang tinggi dan turun dengan cepat. Rasanya pasti seperti jatuh dari sesuatu. Atau...singkatnya begini. Apa yang kau rasakan semalam, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengambil duduk di pinggir ranjang. Hal yang tak pernah berani dia lakukan saat anak dihadapannya ini masih menjadi majikannya.

"Hah? Apa ya? Justru semalam adalah mimpiku yang paling indah. Aku memimpikan orangtuaku bukan dalam keadaan terbakar melainkan...memanggilku untuk mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam taman yang indah. Mungkin itu surga"

"Kami bermain, tertawa, seperti saat-saat piknik bersama dulu. Aku...aku senang kalau mereka ada di tempat seindah itu" jawab Ciel dengan senyum antara senang dan sedih. Gamang. Mengambang.

"Orangtuamu meninggal dalam kebakaran?" Ciel mengangguk lesu.

"Mereka meninggal saat aku berusia 10 tahun. Padahal mereka berdua orangtua yang baik," Sebastian mengernyit mendengar ucapan Ciel yang terakhir.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Ciel mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah gurunya yang untuk saat ini terasa seperti orang yang paling bisa dia percaya. Ya, entah kenapa saat ini Ciel ingin sekali menceritakan semua kegelisahannya pada sosok raven itu. Bertanya, menjawab, berkeluh kesah.

Padahal dia ingat betul kalau pertemuan mereka tidak diawali dengan sebuah hubungan baik. Padahal kalau mau mempercayai orang, alangkah lebih bijak kalau percaya pada orang lain selain guru berwajah mesum ini. Tapi...

"Mereka bukan orangtuaku, Mr. Michaelis. Mereka pasangan yang tidak memiliki anak dan aku diadopsi saat berumur 6 tahun. Walau bukan anak kandung, mereka memperlakukanku selayaknya anak sendiri. Pokoknya aku bahagia tinggal bersama mereka"

"Mereka tidak membuatku berpikir sedikitpun bahwa aku bukan anak mereka. Yang aku rasakan, hanyalah bahwa aku Ciel Centenarian. Seorang Centenarian sejati sama seperti mereka" bibir Sebastian sedikit membuka saat mendengar cerita Ciel.

"Kurasa...mereka meninggal gara-gara aku" lirih Ciel lebih dalam.

"Kenapa kau merasa bahwa kau..."

"Entahlah" Ciel tersenyum pedih pada Sebastian. "Semua orang bilang aku anak sial. Tadinya mereka kaya raya, tapi setelah mengadopsiku mereka bangkrut dan kami hidup sederhana. Walau begitu mereka tidak mendengarkan kata-kata orang dan tetap menyayangiku. Kami adalah keluarga sederhana yang bahagia"

"Itu artinya mereka beruntung memilikimu. Kenapa kau bilang bahwa kau anak sial?"

"Soalnya orang bilang sering terjadi hal-hal yang aneh ketika aku tinggal bersama mereka. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Orang-orang itu percaya bahwa itu semua karena ulahku. Bahwa aku dikutuk. Pamanku, orangtua asuhku, mungkin juga sengaja memasukkanku ke asrama untuk menghindariku" Sebastian menyipitkan matanya.

"Tapi itu tak kelihatan sejak kau sekolah disini. Hal-hal macam apa?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Sudahlah Mr. Michaelis! Aku tak ingin menceritakannya!" potong Ciel. Suaranya bergetar. Pembicaraan mereka kali ini mulai keluar dari batas nyaman. Lagipula, dia tak ingin berbagi dengan orang asing ini tentang segala hal. Ada hal-hal yang ingin dia simpan sendirian dan salah satunya adalah masalah yang ini.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin cerita," jawab Sebastian sambil memperhatikan bahu Ciel yang mulai berguncang. Tak lama isak tertahannya keluar dan akhirnya anak itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dilutut dengan suara yang membuat hati Sebastian memerih tanpa sebab.

Sebastian meraih tangan Ciel dan menarik anak itu dalam pelukannya. Walau awalnya terkejut, akhirnya Ciel membenamkan wajahnya didada sang guru olahraga. Ah, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Perasaan ini...terasa familiar. Aroma Sebastian...juga terasa sangat lekat. Mungkin karena Ciel sudah lama merindukan pelukan hangat seperti ini. Pelukan hangat dari seorang ayah.

"Ciel...boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Ciel mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang wajah gurunya dengan ekpresi penuh tanda tanya. "Kau diadopsi di usia 6 tahun. Sebelumnya kau tinggal dimana?"

"Mm...di..."

**XXX**

Pukul 3 tepat. Untunglah dia tidak terlambat. Setelah jam istirahat dan memastikan bahwa jadwalnya kosong kemudian baru dimulai lagi saat latihan bola jam 3 sore, Sebastian melesat pergi ke pinggiran kota London. Pergi ke suatu tempat untuk memastikan satu hal.

Dilihatnya semua anggota klub, anak-anak didiknya telah berkumpul di lapangan kecuali Ciel. Ya, Sebastian sengaja menyuruh anak itu istirahat hari ini. Setelah kejadian semalam, Sebastian merasa hatinya sangat tak nyaman. Dan sekarang, setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan informasi dari tempat yang tadi dia kunjungi, hatinya menjadi lebih galau lagi.

Ya, dia baru saja kembali dari St. Damian, rumah piatu tempat Ciel diasuh. Dan mereka membenarkan semuanya. Bahwa Ciel aneh. Bahwa Ciel terkutuk. Bahwa Ciel adalah jelmaan iblis.

.

**Flashback**

_Sebastian menatap bangunan tua nan suram bertingkat 3 dihadapannya. Dengan tenang, dia melenggang masuk. Di jalan setapak, dia mengedarkan matanya dan melihat beberapa sosok kecil yang ringkih mengintipnya dari jendela. Beberapa menunjuk-nunjuk. Ada juga yang wajahnya tiba-tiba berbinar._

'_Mungkin mereka pikir akan ada seseorang yang mengadopsi mereka. Kasihan' pikir Sebastian. Setelah berpikir begitu, dia merasa konyol sendiri. Dia? Seorang iblis? Merasa kasihan?_

'_My, my, kau memang payah Sebastian!' pikirnya sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Tapi hatinya langsung terasa sakit saat membayangkan dulu Ciel juga pernah menjadi seperti anak-anak itu._

_Kedatangannya disambut ramah seorang wanita berusia 60-an gendut yang rambutnya sudah memutih. Dia kepala rumah yatim itu. Dia kelihatan sangat senang karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang kelihatannya dermawan datang berkunjung._

"_Saya Mrs. Geena. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan? Apa Anda hendak mengadopsi anak? Anak-anak disini manis-manis dan baik-baik" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar yang menyertai._

"_Saya Sebastian Michaelis. Mm...kedatangan saya kemari sebenarnya untuk menanyakan informasi, Mrs. Geena" ada sedikit raut kecewa di wajahnya. Namun tak lama senyum cerahnya muncul kembali._

"_Ya, tidak masalah selama saya bisa membantu Anda, Mr. Michaelis"_

"_Begini...saya mau bertanya tentang Ciel Centenarian" perkataan Sebastian membuat dahi Mrs. Geena berkerut sambil mengawasinya dengan tatapan curiga._

"_Maaf. Anda apanya Ciel Centenarian? Maksud saya...kami tidak bisa membocorkan informasi ke sembarang orang. Lagipula...tahu darimana Anda bahwa Ciel adalah anak asuh disini?"_

"_Saya pamannya. Saya adik Mrs. Centenarian. Saat ini hak asuh Ciel ada ditangan saya" bohong Sebastian dengan wajah meyakinkan. Kerutan di dahi Mrs. Geena terlihat makin dalam._

"_Kalau tidak salah, dia diasuh oleh kakak dari Mr. Centenarian yang kini tinggal di Paris dan Ciel sendiri sekolah di asrama. Iya, bukan?"_

"_Benar. Karena itulah saya yang baru kembali dari kuliah Master saya di Amerika dimintai tolong untuk menjaganya. Karena saat ini yang paling dekat dan ada di Inggris, ya saya sendiri. Tapi..." Sebastian sengaja menggantung ucapannya dan melirik ke Mrs. Geena. Melihat reaksi dari wanita tua yang kelihatannya cerdas dan waspada itu._

"_Tapi apa?" tanya Mrs. Geena dengan rasa penasaran. Sebastian menyeringai. Got you!_

"_Tapi aku mendengar kabar yang kurang mengenakkan. Para kerabat bilang bahwa Ciel adalah anak yang dikutuk. Banyak kejadian aneh yang dia buat termasuk kematian kakak dan kakak iparku. Padahal kakakku tak pernah bilang apa-apa tentang putranya ini"_

"_Aku juga, belum pernah bertemu Ciel semenjak dia diadopsi. Jadi aku kurang begitu mengerti omong kosong macam kutukan atau apapun itu yang menurutku sangat tidak relevan dengan masa sekarang mengenai anak itu. Hanya saja..."_

_Sebastian sengaja menggantung ucapannya lagi. Kali ini bisa dilihatnya Mrs. Geena menahan napas dengan tampang horor._

"_Sekolahnya mengadukan hal yang sama padaku" Mrs. Geena tercengang._

"_Oh, Mr. Michaelis! Maafkan saya! Mungkin jika sejak awal Ciel tidak saya berikan pada kakak Anda dan suaminya, mungkin mereka masih hidup" tangis Mrs. Geena tiba-tiba. Sebastian menegakkan duduknya._

"_Jadi...Anda membenarkan cerita itu?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh selidik._

"_Ya. Anak itu memang aneh. Saya sudah memperingatkan kakak Anda agar tidak mengambil dia. Tapi kakak Anda memaksa. Aku menyerahkannya karena walaupun banyak kejadian aneh di sekitar Ciel, dia tidak membahayakan siapapun. Tapi...aku tak tahu bahwa akhirnya dia..."_

"_Well, jadi kematian kakakku bukan berarti karena anak itu, kan?"_

"_Entahlah. Dia kutemukan tergeletak di depan pintu selasar waktu masih bayi merah. Aku menamakannya Ciel karena diboxnya ada tulisan seperti itu. Lagipula dia anak yang manis, bukan? Dan tak ada hal yang aneh diawal"_

"_Dia mulai aneh saat usinya menginjak 5 tahun. Dia sering meracau, melakukan sesuatu diluar kesadarannya, bicara dengan binatang dan herannya, binatang-binatang itu seperti mengerti apa yang dia katakan"_

"_Dan sebelum diadopsi ada satu kejadian aneh yang menimpanya" untuk kalimat terakhir Mrs. Geena sengaja berbisik. Matanya melirik-lirik aneh seolah khawatir ada telinga tak terlihat yang menguping pembicaraan mereka._

"_Dia…pernah terbang dari kasurnya saat tidur! Setelah dia pergi dari sini, saya langsung memanggil pastor untuk meng-exorcist tempat ini"_

_ 'Apakah terjun dari jendela lantai 3 salah satunya?' pikir Sebastian. Perasaannya agak kacau. Apakah kejadian semalam hanya permulaan?_

"_Ck, ck! Agak tidak masuk akal, ya? Tapi Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Nyonya. Kakakku meninggal murni karena alasan yang logis. Jika Ciel memang tidak membahayakan siapapun, kenapa harus khawatir?"_

"_Yah, tapi…tetaplah berhati-hati, Tuan!" Mrs. Geena mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati mejanya, mendekat ke Sebastian dan kembali berbisik. "Pastor bilang, iblis ada dimana-mana dalam wujud apa saja"_

_Sebastian menyeringai._

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"Nah, Sebastian! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil melangkah ke lapangan, menghampiri muridnya. Yah, iblis memang ada dimana-mana. Salah satunya dalam wujud seorang guru olahraga bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Tapi iblis yang satu ini tahu bahwa Ciel bukanlah salah satu dari mereka.

"Ku absen ya!" seru Sebastian pada anak-anak berseragam bola yang berbaris dihadapannya.

"Masuk semua kok, Sir. Yeah, kecuali Ciel! Huh! Paling-paling dia bolos" sahut Nicholes.

"Nicholes! Kau kan lihat sendiri bagaimana Ciel kemarin!" gertak Lionel. Sebastian menautkan alis.

"Ada apa dengan Ciel kemarin?" tanya Sebastian pada Lionel. Nicholes ber-itch kecil.

"Kemarin dia tiba-tiba menjadi pucat dan aneh. Lalu teriak-teriak. Keringatnya juga banyak. Dia begitu saat Ms. Cowell menjelaskan tentang _London Fire_ di kelas sejarah, Sir! Di kelas fisika juga!" jelas Lionel. Sebastian tercekat.

"Lon…don…Fi…re?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**AN :**

Menjawab pertanyaan dari Juliette Vannesa Michaelis,

1) Setelah di publish, saya baru kepikiran. Hm...kayaknya si Madelaine mendingan dibuat jadi rein-nya Lizzie. Tapi berhubung ciri fisiknya dah terlanjur beda, jadi nggak jadi deh. Ya udah. Dia tetap jadi OC saya.

2) Cerita ini saya nggak buat jadi sho-ai. Abis Cielnya masih dibawah umur XD Tapi emang disini saya buat si Sebastian sayang banget sama Ciel. Lagipula saya lebih memusatkan pada supernaturalnya.

Terus, kayaknya untuk chap depan saya akan mengubah judul fic ini jadi "Demons : The Fallen Angels". Soalnya judul yg sekarang saya pasang gara2 sy nggak tahu harus kasih judul apa. Lagipula Seba Ciel kayaknya agak berkesan Yaoi, ya? Tapi menurut kalian bagaimana? Boleh saya minta pendapatnya via review? ^-^

Baiklah! Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang baca fic ini. Bows buat yang review. Kiss bye buat yang fave *siapa yang mau?*

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Daripada di demo terus, saya akui Kuroshitsuji memang milik Yana Toboso.

**Warning** : AU, OC

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Rei-no-otome** : Makasih banyak buat review dan sarannya, ya Rei!

**Meadoresgayguys** : Thanks for your review, ya Meadoresgayguys-san! Salam kenal ^^

**Hatsune Julie** : Arigatou dah baca dan review fic ini ya, Hitsune-san!

**Bunda Dita** : Makasih ya telah membaca & review fic ini, Bunda! ^^ Masalah di pelajaran Fisika, silahkan baca chap 3

**Sara Hikari** : Terima kasih ya untuk review-nya Hikari!

* * *

Sebelumnya sy mau klarifikasi bahwa sy tdk jadi mengganti judul fic ini dgn pertimbangan judul ini sudah lama melekat & pasti aneh klo tiba2 ganti. Lagipula fic ini mungkin akan segera complete dalam beberapa chap lagi *yaiyalah!* jadi sudah terlanjur basah *alah!*

Tapi sy tetap berterima kasih pada **Rei-no-otome**,**Hatsune Julie** & **Bunda Dita** yg bersedia memberi saran. Maaf karna akhirnya sy membuang2 advice kalian ^^. Gomen. Arigatou. *Bows*

Masalah sho-ai, sy kembalikan itu pada pr pembaca deh. Sy jg bingung soalnya. Kalian membuat sy tergoda membuat sho-ai, haha! Tp klo sudut pandang sy sendiri begini, Sebby cinta Ciel tp Ciel biasa aja. Jadi jatuhnya apa, ya? Affection? Atau itu sudah bisa disebut sho-ai? *garuk2 kepala. Ketahuan bodohnya sy. Soalnya perspektif sy ttg sho-ai itu klo cintanya dr 2 belah pihak* Hahaha! Aneh, ya? Ya, makanya drpd mengikuti jalan pikiran author aneh ini, biarkan perspektif kalian saja yg bermain, ya?

Well, rasanya sy sudah menghambat kalian membaca terlalu lama, so **PLEASE ENJOY THIS**!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"London…Fire…?" ulang Sebastian dengan dahi berkernyit. Lionel mengangguk. 'Hm…aneh! Kenapa…'

"Mr. Michaelis!" sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran Sebastian dan sontak membuat semua pasang mata di lapangan menoleh keasal suara tersebut.

Ciel berdiri membungkuk sambil memegang lututnya dengan napas terengah di pinggir lapangan. Tak lama dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus peluh yang ada disana, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Sebastian.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" ujarnya.

"Lho! Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu istirahat. Kau tak usah latihan hari ini!" kata Sebastian. Ciel menggeleng.

"Aku bosan karena seharian tidak mengerjakan apa-apa. Badanku juga sudah tak apa-apa. Biarkan aku ikut latihan!" mohon Ciel. Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya. Heran. Padahal dulu anak ini menolak main bola mati-matian. Dasar!

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan masuk barisan!" Sebastian menunjuk ke arah barisan murid dengan buku absennya yang langsung diikuti oleh Ciel.

"Anak-anak! Tentu kalian sudah tahu jika turnamen antar sekolah di London akan segera dilaksanakan. Kalau kita menang, kita akan maju ke tingkat nasional. Karena senior kelas 3 dalam waktu dekat harus mengikuti seminar di Berlin, Bapak berharap banyak pada anak-anak junior."

"Nah! Pada latihan hari ini, bapak mau menilai kalian dan memilih siapa saja yang ikut serta dalam turnamen. Jadi hari ini, tolong latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh, oke?"

"_Yes, Sir_!" Sebastian melempar senyum ke murid-murid juniornya yang berjumlah hampir 20 orang itu lalu mengkhususkan diri tersenyum pada Ciel. Ciel tak merespon. Soalnya senyum Sebastian selalu kelihatan mencurigakan, sih!

"Ya! Kita bagi dalam 2 tim, ya!"

Selagi anak-anak latihan, perhatian Sebastian hanya tertuju pada Ciel seorang. Anak itu sudah tak pernah jatuh pingsan lagi setelah latihan. Dia juga sudah mulai jago menggocek dan menendang si kulit bundar. Terkadang, dia memimpin penyerangan dan berbuah gol walaupun tak satupun berasal dari kakinya. Bakat kepemimpinannya memang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Seperti Ciel yang 'itu'.

Tapi…London Fire? Kenapa Ciel yang ini bisa bereaksi tentang kejadian itu? Setelah beratus-ratus tahun berlalu. Apa karena reinkarnasi? Apa reinkarnasi memungkinkan untuk menyisakan kenangan? Dan apa itu artinya Ciel yang ini mengingat dia juga?

Lalu…kenapa bisa terjadi hal-hal aneh pada Ciel yang ini? Akh! Benar-benar membingungkan!

"Baiklah! Daftar pemain yang ikut turnamen akan diumumkan pada latihan berikutnya. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya. Kalian boleh bubar!" anak-anak yang sudah lemas dan kelelahan itu langsung bubar kecuali seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ciel.

"Ya, ada apa Ciel? Kau tak kembali ke kamar?"

"Ng…boleh bicara?" Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Baiklah. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Mm…Mr. Michaelis, kenapa iris mata Anda berwarna merah?"

"Hm…aku tak tahu. Mataku begini sejak lahir. Apa ada masalah?"

"Hm…iris berwarna merah di mata seorang manusia…itu hampir tak mungkin. Dan…kapan Anda lahir?" dan Sebastian mulai tahu arah pembicaraan anak ini.

"24 tahun yang lalu. Ada apa?"

"Apa di sekolah Anda yang dulu ada pelajaran sejarah mengenai London Fire juga?"

"Ciel…jadi kau mau ngomong apa? Bisa langsung saja?" Ciel menggigit bibirnya. Dia menghindari tatapan Sebastian dengan bimbang.

"Ng…Di pelajaran Fisika, aku…" Ciel menghentikan ucapannya dan seperti mulai ragu untuk bicara atau tidak.

"Di pelajaran Fisika kau?" pancing Sebastian.

"Ng…aku bermimpi tentang kebakaran besar. Ya, itu bukan kebkaran rumah karena aku ada di tempat tinggi dan dibawahku hanya ada lautan api. Lalu di pelajaran sejarah aku mendapat bayangan aneh saat Ms. Cowell menyebut-nyebut Ciel Phantomhive!" Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan takut-takut. Khawatir jika guru olahraganya itu menganggapnya aneh dan sinting. Tapi…

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ciel menelan ludah. _Well_, mungkin gurunya ini sama aneh dan sintingnya dengan dia.

"Aku melihat aula besar, simbol aneh, gagak, suara Anda, dan…mata merah seperti milik Anda…" Sebastian tercekat. Namun dia lekas menjaga sikap kembali.

"Ho…karena itu tadi kau bertanya tentang mataku?" Ciel mengangguk ragu. "_Well_, London Fire juga pernah kupelajari dibangku sekolah. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku mengetahuinya lebih dari siapapun yang hidup di zaman sekarang. Termasuk tentang Ciel Phantomhive."

Mata Ciel membelalak. "A-Anda serius? Jadi…dugaanku benar?"

Sebastian menyipitkan mata. Apa yang dia duga? Apa yang Ciel duga? Apakah…

"Nenek moyang Anda pasti pernah mengalami ini, kan? Soalnya mata merah itu kan sangat langka!" lanjut Ciel. Sedikit banyak pernyataan anak itu membuatnya sangat lega. Dia belum siap mengungkapkan jati dirinya di hadapan anak ini. Tidak! Karena mereka tak punya ikatan apapun. Mereka kan tak punya kontrak! "Yang ada dibayanganku pasti nenek moyang Anda! Iya kan?"

"_Well_, yeah!" Sebastian tersenyum untuk menutupi kegundahannya.

"Bisa Anda ceritakan apa saja yang Anda ketahui tentang London Fire? Juga Ciel Phantomhive? _Please_, Mr. Michaelis! Aku mulai merasa terseret dalam kegilaan yang aku sendiri tak tahu itu apa. Seperti…mimpi buruk!" Ciel menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan mata dengan raut pedih. Walau bisa merasa hatinya sedikit terluka karena Ciel yang seperti ini, Sebastian tetap teguh memegang perannya.

Dia tak dapat mengatakan bahwa dia iblis yang pernah menjalin kontrak dengannya dimasa lalu. Tapi dia pun tak dapat membiarkan Ciel terus seperti ini. Rasanya dia harus mencari tahu dan mengalihkan perhatian Ciel untuk sementara. Mengalihkan perhatian? Ya, benar!

"Mm…Ciel! Pembicaraan tentang London Fire bukanlah cerita yang kusukai. Aku ingin melupakannya tapi itu seperti dongeng sebelum tidur paling buruk yang turun temurun dalam keluargaku. Kini aku harus menceritakannya pada orang lain? Oh, percayalah Ciel! Kau tak akan bisa tidur!"

"Tapi ini sangat penting bagiku Mr. Michaelis! Anda boleh mengatakan bahwa aku gila, sinting, atau apapun! Kumo-"

"Aku tak bilang aku tak mau cerita, kan? Aku mau saja menceritakannya padamu tapi…" Sebastian sengaja menggantung ucapannya dan tersenyum memperhatikan Ciel yang terlihat sangat serius mendengar.

'Hm, seperti bukan Ciel saja. Oh, yeah Sebastian! Dia bukan!'

"Aku punya syarat!" mata Ciel yang bulat menjadi tambah bulat.

"Syarat? Cih! Bagaimana kau bisa sekejam itu?" teriak Ciel mulai dengan gayanya yang _to the point_ seperti awal-awal mereka bertemu.

"Kau juga kejam karena memaksaku menceritakan kenangan pahit keluargaku. Dengar! Syarat yang kuajukan tidak akan sulit untukmu," Ciel merengut tapi kemudian…

"Baiklah! Apa?"

"Menangkan turnamen!"

"Uapaa? Kau pikir itu gampang? Dan…dan itu bisa jadi sebulan ke depan, dong! Mananya yang tidak sulit?" teriak Ciel di depan Sebastian.

"Baiklah, kalau tak mau ya sudah! Kau kan juga tak bisa memaksaku. Itu adalah hakku untuk menceritakannya atau tidak."

"Grrr! Coba aku bisa keluar asrama! Akan kucari ibumu saja!"

"Hm, orang seperti itu mana ada? Aku hanya sebatang kara. Keturunan terakhir Michaelis karena kutukan London Fire," Sebastian mendramatisir tampangnya dan…_got you_! Dia melihat apa yang dia ingin lihat. Tampang bersalah milik Ciel.

"Err, baiklah! Tapi…sebenarnya aku ingin semua ini cepat berakhir," lirih Ciel. Sebastian menepuk kepalanya pelan hingga membuat bocah itu mendongak lagi kearahnya.

"Percayalah. Ini tak akan selama jika kita mengerjapkan mata."

"Ha? Perumpamaan macam apa itu? Sejak kau ngomong begitu aku sudah berkedip hampir seratus kali, tahu!" gerutu Ciel yang dibalas oleh tawa renyah Sebastian.

"Hahaha! Kau itu pemarah, ya!"

"Berisik!"

Dan disela perang mulut mereka, seseorang dengan kilatan aneh dimatanya mengawasi dari atap asrama wanita tak jauh dari sana.

**XXX**

Ciel menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi. Apa-apaan guru olahraganya itu? Mau memerasnya? Sialnya, dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainan Sebastian. Tapi…apa ada jaminan bahwa Sebastian benar-benar tahu?

"Ah, yang penting sekarang adalah mandi! Euh!" ujar Ciel saat mencium kaus berkeringatnya sendiri. Ciel berjalan tergesa sambil sesekali menendang-nendang rumput. Lalu dia mendongak. Disampingnya adalah asrama anak cewek yang memang berdekatan dengan lapangan sepakbola. Matanya berkelana kearah jendela-jendela geser yang tertutup rapat.

Wajahnya memanas saat dia menyadari bahwa dia berharap bisa melihat Madelaine sedang memandang keluar jendela. Yeah, lagipula siapa yang menjamin bahwa kamar Madelaine memang salah satu jendela yang saat ini dia lewati?

_**.**_

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**Falling down, falling down**_

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**My fair lady**_

_**.**_

Langkah Ciel terhenti. Kepalanya mendongak mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. My Fair Lady? Itu adalah nina bobonya saat masih kecil, tapi kenapa sekarang…

"Uuh!" Ciel memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar dengan kedua tangannya. Telinganya berdenging bagai ceret air yang sudah mendidih dan entah kenapa perutnya bergejolak.

"Aah!" matanya membelalak saat bayangan itu kembali. Kali ini semuanya adalah satu kesatuan. Mulai dari mimpi buruknya di kelas Fisika lalu hal-hal yang tiba-tiba muncul di kelas Sejarah. "Aah! Argh!"

"Ciel! CIEL!" telinga Ciel masih sanggup mendengar suara seorang gadis kecil memanggil namanya sebelum dia masuk ke dunia putih alam bawah sadarnya.

**XXX**

"Oke! Ada yang bisa jelaskan apakah seseorang yang merupakan reinkarnasi bisa mengingat kehidupan sebelumnya?" tanya Sebastian sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di dahan. Membuat pria satunya yang bersandar di batang pohon bolak-balik mengejar dengan matanya.

"Haduh! Ngapain sih kau mengurusi bocah itu? Dia kan sudah bukan apa-apamu lagi, Sebby!" pria itu kemudian bangkit dan bergelendot manja di lengan Sebastian. Ya, sudah pastilah itu Grell.

Sebastian menyentuh dagunya. Benar juga. Ciel memang sudah bukan 'miliknya' lagi. Tapi…bukankah selama ini Sebastian selalu setia pada ikatan mereka? Bukankah selama ini loyalitasnya hanya untuk_ master_-nya yang satu itu? Bukankah hanya Ciel seorang yang sanggup membuatnya memikul nama Sebastian Michaelis sampai sekarang? Ya, karena itulah dia harus membantu Ciel yang ini.

"Selama ini aku sudah menunggu, Grell. Aku sudah menunggu untuk bisa bertemu dia sekali lagi. Aku tak lagi memiliki dia, tapi dia tetap memiliki aku. Itulah alasanku," Sebastian menoleh ke Grell yang kini terperangah.

"Cih! Kau ini memang iblis pedofil mesum! Masa kau lebih tertarik pada anak yang nggak ada menarik-menariknya itu ketimbang aku yang seksi ini?" ujar Grell sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Sebastian. Membuat Sebastian gerah.

"Grell, kalau kau terus bergantung seperti itu padaku, aku bersumpah kau tak akan pernah kembali ke langit!" ancam Sebastian.

"Karena kau akan membawaku bersamamu selamanya?"

"Karena aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Iih! Jahatnya!" Grell memukul lengan Sebastian dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil yang menunjukkan betapa femininnya dia.

"Argh! Jawab pertanyaanku, Grell!" seru Sebastian jengah.

"Hm…baiklah! Tapi…beri aku ciuman dulu!" Grell menutup matanya dan memonyongkan bibirnya kearah Sebastian.

"G-re-ll" Grell langsung membuka mata begitu mendengar suara kretek-kretek jemari Sebastian. Dan benar saja, iblis pucat yang entah kenapa _image_-nya 'hitam' itu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Intro untuk melakukan pembantaian.

"O-oke! Tenang, sayang!" ujar Grell sambil berdiri tegak kembali. "Tadi apa pertanyaannya?"

"Apa reinkarnasi dari seseorang akan mengingat masa lalunya?" Sebastian berusaha keras mengontrol kesabarannya.

"Ow! Seharusnya sih tidak, ya! Hm…apa anak itu…"

"Ya, dia mengingat semuanya. Walaupun samar."

"Mana mungkin? Itu…diluar kebiasaan!" seru Grell.

"Ukh!" Sebastian tersentak. Dia memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Setelah itu dia menoleh cepat ke salah satu rerimbunan pepohonan tak jauh dari pohon tempatnya dan Grell berada. Rasanya…seperti diawasi oleh seseorang. Sebastian membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh saat tak melihat satu sosok pun disana. Aneh.

"Perasaanku…tiba-tiba tak enak. Aku akan kembali ke sekolah!" ujar Sebastian dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun, dia menghilang dari hadapan shinigami merah tersebut.

"Hoey! Sebastian! Kok kau meninggalkan aku, sih!" rajuknya. "Huh! Ya, sudahlah! Sekarang waktunya kerja. Kerja!" dan dia pun menghilang.

Di rerimbunan pohon yang tadi dicurigai Sebastian, seseorang muncul dari balik dahan besar dengan seringai terbentuk dibibirnya. Tak lama, bibir itu menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

.

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**Falling down, falling down**_

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**My fair lady**_

_**.**_

**XXX**

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Ms. Scott!" pinta Sebastian pada Madelaine yang sejak sore tadi menemani Ciel di ruang kesehatan. "Nanti kau ikut sakit."

"Mr. Michaelis, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ciel? Kenapa sekarang dia suka histeris begini?" tanya Madelaine dengan suara bergetar. Dia melihat kearah Ciel yang tertidur tenang dengan wajah khawatir. Begitu pula Sebastian.

'Jika saja aku tahu,' jawabnya dalam hati.

Tadi sore, setelah bertemu dengan Grell di hutan di belakang sekolah dan mendapat firasat aneh, dia lekas kembali ke sekolah. Dan dia mendapati Ciel tak sadarkan diri dengan Madelaine yang meminta tolong di dekat gedung asrama perempuan.

Madelaine bilang, dia kebetulan saja lewat karena baru dari ruang musik dan mendapati Ciel berteriak-teriak sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Sudah sejam yang lalu sejak Ciel tak sadarkan diri dan gadis kecil itu dengan setia ada di sampingnya. Itu membuat Sebastian lega karena mengetahui ada orang yang mempedulikan Ciel. Tapi disisi lain dia…merasa tak suka.

"Nggh," Ciel mengerutkan alis sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Sebelum dia bisa bereaksi apapun…

"Ciel! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Madelaine memeluknya! Wajah Ciel langsung memerah seperti baru dibakar.

"E, e, eh!" dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seolah-olah apapun yang akan dia lakukan nantinya akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Ya, lagipula masa dia harus membalas pelukan dari Madelaine, sih? Malu, dong!

"Ms. Scott, dia baru sadar, lho!" seru Sebastian pada Madelaine. Madelaine mengangkat wajah dan langsung _blushing_ saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"A, ah! Ah! Maafkan aku ya, Ciel! Maaf! Aku terlalu senang karena kau sudah sadar. Tadi kau berteriak seperti di kelas sejarah sebelum pingsan. Makanya aku khawatir sekali!" Madelaine langsung kembali duduk di kursinya, di samping ranjang yang ditempati Ciel.

"Ah, em, e…te-terima kasih, Madelaine!" jawab Ciel dengan kikuk. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi lupa tentang apa yang dialaminya tadi. Berganti dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga yang aneh. 'Oh, yeah Ciel! Kau memang sedang puber!' pikirnya.

"Minumlah ini!" Sebastian menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Ciel yang kemudian diterima anak itu dengan sedikit canggung. Lagi-lagi…guru ini yang menolongnya.

"Nah, Ms. Scott! Ciel sudah sadar. Apa kau sudah merasa lega sekarang?" tanya Sebastian dengan sopan. Madelaine mengangguk. "Kalau begitu…kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu. Ini sudah malam."

"Oh, eh, baiklah!" jawab Madelaine enggan.

"Biar kuantar!" Ciel bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan sigap.

"Hei! Kau kan baru siuman!" tegur Sebastian.

"Tapi masa membiarkan Madelaine kembali ke kamarnya sendirian! Ini kan sudah malam. Mengerikan! Terus…bagaimana kalau dia disalahkan prefek?" sahut Ciel. Sebastian menghela napas.

"Baiklah! Kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang mengantar Ms. Scott?" tawarnya.

"Ah, kalian tidak usah repot-repot. Tak apa Mr. Michaelis, Ciel, aku akan kembali sendiri. Lagipula ini baru jam tujuh, kok!" ujar Madelaine diplomatis.

"Tidak boleh! Asrama perempuan kan…agak jauh dari sini. Jam segini juga anak-anak pasti sudah masuk kamar semua!" sergah Ciel. Sebastian memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah! Bilang saja itu hanyalah alasan untuk tahu dimana kamar Ms. Scott. Genit sekali!" seru Sebastian dengan gaya tenangnya yang khas dan itu berhasil membuat Ciel _blushing_ parah.

"Apa kau bilang?" makinya ke Sebastian sebelum beralih ke gadis bermata hijau itu. "Madelaine! Jangan percaya dia! Jangan mau diantar olehnya! Dia ini mesum!"

"Kau memaksa mengantar Ms. Scott pun bukannya karena kau memikirkan hal mesum juga?" balas Sebastian.

"Uapa?"

"Hahaha! Kalian ini lucu sekali, ya!" mereka berdua kompak menoleh ke Madelaine yang untuk sejenak terlupakan dan sekarang tengah menertawai mereka. "Kalian terlihat sangat…akrab. Seperti mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar guru dan murid. Hihihi!"

"Ka-kami tak punya hubungan apapun! Sumpah!" ujar Ciel yang kini sudah berada di depan Madelaine. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut sebelum memberikan senyum manis yang membuat wajah Ciel bersemburat merah.

"Tenang! Aku tak berpikir macam-macam, kok! Hanya saja…aku merasa kalau kalian punya semacam…_chemistry_ yang membuat kalian terlihat akrab dan menyatu. Itu saja," jelas Madelaine.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu. Mari Ms. Scott! Kau…kembalilah ke kamarmu sendiri, Ciel!" kedua anak itu menoleh ke pintu keluar dimana Sebastian telah berdiri disana. Dengan berat hati mereka menuruti permintaan guru mereka.

"Mr. Michaelis! Apa Anda marah dengan ucapan saya?" tanya Madelaine dengan takut-takut di perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

"Yang mana?"

"Tentang Anda dan Ciel. Yah, saya hanya mengatakan apa yang saya pikirkan saja."

"Untuk apa aku marah? Itu hakmu. Justru aku bangga karena menjadi guru yang bisa akrab dengan murid-muridnya. Itu artinya aku disukai. Iya, bukan?" Madelaine tersenyum kecil.

"Iya! Saya juga menyukai Anda, _Sir_! Saya tak pernah menikmati pelajaran olahraga sebelumnya. Dan entah kenapa waktu diajari Anda, itu terasa sedikit menyenangkan buat saya. Guru olahraga itu sudah saya _black list_ sejak awal. Tapi tidak dengan Anda," jelas Madelaine panjang lebar. Mata Sebastian membulat mendengar pengakuan gadis kecil itu. Tak lama senyumnya terkembang meskipun hanya membentuk segaris tipis lengkungan tak terlihat.

"Ah! Itu kamar saya!" tunjuk Madelaine. Kemudian dia menghadap dan membungkuk ke Sebastian. "Cukup sampai disini saja. Terima kasih banyak Mr. Michaelis!"

"Ah, iya! Sama-sama!" balas Sebastian. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar tak jauh dari sana. Sebastian berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang kesehatan dan membereskannya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat…

"_**Iblis kotor tak pantas bersanding dengan malaikat. Kau adalah iblis sedangkan Ciel malaikat. Hahaha!"**_

Dia berbalik dan mendapati Madelaine masih ada di depan kamarnya. Membelakanginya. Diakah yang mengatakan itu?

Sebastian menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan merenggut bahunya agar dia berbalik menghadapnya.

"Eh, ada apa Mr. Michaelis?" tanya dengan raut terkejut.

"Tadi kau mengatakan apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada tajam.

"Ha? Mengatakan apa? Eh, Anda mendengarnya?" tanyanya dengan wajah takut.

"Katakan! Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

"Mm…ma-maaf Mr. Michaelis…saya lupa mematikan keran wastafel…" Madelaine menunjukkan kamarnya yang becek akibat air yang sampai saat ini masih mengalir. "Apa saya akan dihukum?"

"Tentu tidak, Ms. Scott! Tapi kau harus membereskannya sendiri karena ini salahmu. Minta bantuan saja pada petugas kebersihan, oke? Maaf kalau aku mengejutkanmu," Sebastian mengangguk kecil dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan pikiran kacau.

Suara tadi bergema kembali dalam kepalanya. Ya, benar. Ciel yang sekarang adalah Ciel yang polos. Tipe anak laki-laki biasa. Anak tak berdosa yang pantas disamakan dengan malaikat. Dan benarkah bahwa dengan berada di samping anak itu sekarang sama saja dengan merusaknya? Merusaknya menjadi iblis sama seperti yang dulu dia lakukan pada Ciel Phantomhive?

"Sial! Sial!" ujarnya sambil menonjok dinding koridor di kirinya.

Kegundahan Sebastian saat ini tengah dirayakan oleh seseorang yang tersenyum lebar di bawah siraman sinar rembulan yang penuh. _Full moon_.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Daripada di demo terus, saya akui Kuroshitsuji memang milik Yana Toboso.

**Warning** : AU, OC, Skip time

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Hatsune Julie** : Thanks ya dah membaca & review serial ini, Julie-san! Silahkan bercuriga ria. Itulah inti cerita ini ^^

**Meadoresgayguys** : Hihihi. Memang adore gay guys, ya dikau! Tak apa-apalah. Biarkan Ciel jadi cowok normal sekali-kali. Wkwkwk. Thanks ya dah baca dan review fic ini, Me-san! ^^

**Sara Hikari** : Makasih dah baca dan review fic ini, Hikari-san!

**Arleena Lauren** : Ya, Bandung-Surabaya aja cuma satu hari! Mananya yang gak kilat2 amat? Bedankt voor de review *alah, Belanda ngaco!*

**hamazaki youchi** : Arigatou sudah baca dan review fic ini ya, youchi-san!

**Rei-no-Otome** : Oh, sy nggak bermaksud membuat slight MadeSebas, kok! Made cuma suka diajarin sama Sebas krn sebenernya dia benci OR. Makasih ya dah membaca dan menyempatkan untuk review, Rei-san!

**immapyon** : Gomen krn pada akhirnya update-nya tetap lama *bungkuk2* Arigatou ya dah baca dan review fic ini, imma-san! Salam kenal! *tak apakah jika sy panggil demikian?*

**Matsuo Emi** : Thank you dan mau baca dan review fic ini ya, Emi-san! Salam kenal!

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Tak terasa pertandingan final sudah menjelang di depan mata. Herannya sampai saat ini tiba, tak ada lagi kejadian aneh yang Ciel alami ataupun hal-hal lainnya yang mengusik anak itu. Anak itu pun jadi tak begitu memikirkan lagi semua keingintahuannya. Segalanya terasa ringan saat dia bermain dengan bebas di lapangan.

Sebaliknya, bagi Sebastian keadaan ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Bukan karena suara-suara aneh itu terdengar kembali di telinganya, melainkan kenyataan bahwa dia tak menemukan satu petunjuk pun mengenai masa lalu Ciel dan penyebab peristiwa ganjil dalam proses tumbuh kembang anak itu hingga saat ini.

Kini mata merahnya menelusuri satu persatu wajah percaya diri yang mengelilingi dirinya. Wajah anak-anak klub sepakbola junior Chester Junior High School, murid asuhannya, yang telah berjuang keras untuk sampai di pertandingan final ini. Dan salah satunya adalah…

"Ciel! Kau jadi kapten menggantikan Leon yang cedera!" perintah Sebastian. Ciel terhenyak. Tak dapat disembunyikannya raut terkejut yang juga dipasang kawan-kawan setimnya.

"Sa-saya?" sahutnya terbata.

"Iya, kau!" jawab Sebastian.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ambil, Ciel!" Leon, kakak kelas 2 yang kakinya cedera karena tertekel lawan, mengulurkan ban kapten pada Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Eh," Ciel menghirup napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menerima ban kapten itu dengan mantap. "Aku akan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakan kakak! Dan juga kalian!"

Ciel mengedarkan pandangan kepada teman-temannya satu persatu. Dan yeah, ada satu yang menatapnya tak suka.

"Baiklah! Walaupun sekarang kita unggul 2 angka, bukan berarti kita berpuas diri. Ingat! Lawan bisa membalik angka kapan saja di babak kedua! Kemenangan hari ini akan menjadi kado yang indah bagi ulang tahun sekolah kita besok," Sebastian memakai kata-kata petuahnya yang biasa. Tapi itu tak membuat anak-anak bersemangat itu bosan karena ucapan pelatih mereka yang nyaris sama setiap kalinya saat mereka unggul. "Jadi…"

"Kita harus mencetak gol lagi!" teriak anak-anak itu penuh semangat. Mereka saling merangkul dan menunduk bersama sebelum akhirnya membubarkan diri dengan teriakan penuh semangat yang hingar bingar. Kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing. Pemain cadangan kembali ke bangku cadangan mereka, sementara pemain inti kembali ke lapangan untuk memulai babak 2.

"**YA! KEDUA KESEBELASAN KINI TELAH MASUK KE LAPANGAN DAN BERTUKAR POSISI. SKOR SEMENTARA ADALAH 3-1 UNTUK CHESTER JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL. BOLA ADA DI KAKI KESEBELASAN CHESTER. BAIKLAH! MARI KITA SAKSIKAN PERTANDINGAN FINAL TURNAMEN LONDON YOUTH SELAMA 20 MENIT KE DEPAN!**" seru sang komentator dengan heboh diikuti tiupan peluit panjang sang wasit sebagai pertanda bahwa pertandingan telah dimulai kembali. Para suporter pun mulai ramai menyemangati tim sekolahnya masing-masing.

Sebastian mengawasi anak-anak didiknya yang tengah berjuang melawan teriknya matahari. Berlari-lari mengejar satu benda. Bola. Hah, betapa olahraga itu telah menyatukan semua orang dengan fisik dan sifat yang berbeda, memberi mereka satu tujuan dan bonusnya adalah…persahabatan.

Ciel terlihat menunjuk-nunjuk Lionel untuk memberikan umpan jauh ke depan gawang Briseth Junior High School, lawan mereka hari ini. Lionel menendang bola yang sejak tadi digiringnya jauh ke depan. Dia memang handal melakukan ini. Mengingatkan Sebastian pada David Beckham, mantan kapten Timnas Inggris yang pandai melakukan umpan-umpan jauh.

Matanya kembali pada Ciel yang kini telah memberi kode pada Johnson, rekan timnya yang menjadi tujuan dari umpan Lionel, agar mencoba melepaskan diri dari lawan yang mengepungnya. Sebastian sedikit menaikkan alis saat melihat Ciel berlari sekuat dengan napas kepayahan ke arah gawang.

Ah, tidak! Dia menuju ke bola umpan Lionel!

Sementara lawan berkonsentrasi memberi penjagaan ketat pada penyerang Chester yang ada di depan, tak ada yang menduga bahwa Ciel, yang biasanya bermarkas di tengah lapangan sebagai gelandang, maju ke depan untuk menyerang. Termasuk Sebastian. Dengan kecepatan lari seperti itu, Sebastian cukup heran karena napas Ciel tidak putus ditengah jalan.

Dengan sedikit melompat, Ciel memotong bola umpan Lionel dan mulai menggocek bola ke arah gawang yang tak begitu jauh lagi. Dua orang dari tim Briseth melepas penjagaan mereka dari Johnson dan Stager, penyerang mereka yang lain, untuk menghadang Ciel. Dua orang lagi mengejar di belakangnya dan kini Sebastian harus takjub saat melihat murid kesayangannya itu berkelit dengan lincah dari serangan tim lawan. Betapa mahirnya dia sekarang.

Matanya menatap cermat ke arah Stager yang bebas dan diumpankannya bola itu ke rekannya tersebut.

"Stager, ambil!" teriaknya.

Stager menangkap umpan itu dengan dadanya dan mulai menggiring bola mendekati gawang. Kini tim lawan mengejarnya. Membiarkan Ciel sendirian. Melihat Ciel kosong, Stager mengoper bola itu kembali ke Ciel. Ciel menerima bola itu dengan sedikit heran. Padahal Stager bisa saja menggolkan bola itu sendiri dan mengukuhkan diri menjadi _Top Scorer_. _Well_, sebenarnya dia sudah mendapatkan gelar itu setelah mencetak kedua gol tadi.

"Buat gol pertamamu, Kapten!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Ciel. Ciel masih menahan bola itu di kakinya dan dia pun mengangguk. Seorang tim lawan menghadang arah tendangannya.

Dengan sedikit gerakan mengecoh ke kanan, dia mendapat kesempatan emas. Kaki kanannya terayun mantap ke udara sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tanah dan menghantam si kulit bundar. Tekelan lawan terlambat datang. Bola itu telah meluncur mulus ke gawang dan….

"**GOOOOOLL! ANGKA KELIMA UNTUK CHESTER JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL!**" dan setelah komentator mengumumkan hal itu, peluit tanda pertandingan usai pun dibunyikan dengan hasil akhir 5-2 untuk Chester.

Pemain lain di lapangan dan para pemain cadangan, berlari menyongsong Ciel. Mereka berkerumun, bersorak-sorai merayakan kemenangan mereka. Tak lupa mereka saling bersalaman dengan tim lawan yang menerima kekalahan dengan sportif.

Ciel diarak rekan-rekan setimnya saat dibawa kembali ke tenda pelatih.

"Baiklah, selamat anak-anak! Kerja bagus! Baik sekali! Hari ini kita menang, tapi bukan berarti kita boleh lengah karena akan ada pertandingan-pertandingan yang lainnya di depan mata. Yang paling dekat adalah turnamen nasional sebulan lagi. Bapak harap kalian tidak mengendurkan semangat kalian dan berlatih untuk jadi lebih baik lagi, oke?" ucapan Sebastian disambut dengan suara riuh anak muridnya.

"**TIM CHESTER JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL DIHARAP SEGERA NAIK KE PODIUM UNTUK UPACARA PENYERAHAN PIALA DAN MEDALI!**" seru sang komentator.

"Ayo, Mr. Michaelis!" seru Ciel sambil menarik tangan guru muda itu untuk mengikutinya ke tengah lapangan. Sebastian cukup terkejut diawal, namun akhirnya dia hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sebastian dan keenam belas muridnya berfoto dengan piala bergilir yang sebenarnya ada di sekolah mereka juga tahun lalu. Kilauan emas dari medali membuat senyum kelima belas anak itu lebih cemerlang. Hanya satu yang tidak.

Ciel ber-_high five_ dengan Lionel yang berjalan beriringan dengannya saat mereka menuruni tangga podium. Sewaktu menuruni tangga kedua, tubuhnya condong ke depan begitu dirasakannya dua telapak tangan menempel di punggungnya. Jatuh.

Jika saja tak ada Stager yang menahan tubuhnya, tentu Ciel sudah jatuh berdebum di tanah. Mereka berdua melihat ke ujung tangga. Melihat pada sosok yang berdiri diujung tangga dengan angkuh, yang melihat Ciel dengan tatapan sinis dan seringai puas.

Nicholes.

"Hei, Nicholes! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Stager dengan nada membentak. Setelah memastikan Ciel bisa berdiri sendiri, Stager naik ke tangga dan berhadapan langsung dengan Nicholes.

"Kau itu apa-apaan, ha? Mau mencelakakan Ciel?" bentaknya sambil mendorong bahu Nicholes.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" jawab Nicholes sambil menggeram.

"Sudahlah, Stag! Mungkin dia tak sengaja!" lerai Ciel sambil menarik lengan Stager.

"Nggak sengaja apanya? Lihat saja dia! Malah senyum-senyum begitu!"

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Jangan membuat keributan disini! Kita masih di podium!" lerai Sebastian pada akhirnya. Dia yang tadi sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari podium harus kembali lagi untuk meredakan keributan kecil tersebut.

"Nicholes mendorong Ciel, _Sir_!" seru Stager sambil menunjuk hidung Nicholes.

"Siapa yang mendorong? Dia saja yang jalannya tidak hati-hati!" Nicholes malah melengos dengan cueknya.

"Apa?"

"SUDAH! Jangan ribut disini! Kita selesaikan di sekolah!" bentakan Sebastian membuat semua anak disana mengkeret. Sebastian jarang marah, tapi jika marah, langit cerah pun seolah hitam. Auranya…membuat tak nyaman. Ya, bagaimanapun dia iblis, bukan?

Mata merahnya terpancang pada sosok Nicholes. Orb sewarna darah itu terlihat berkilat karena marah. Dia memang sedikit marah karena bocah itu karena telah mencoba mencelakai mantan majikan tercintanya. Dia tahu pasti bahwa anak itu sengaja. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih marah adalah…anak itu pun melakukan hal tadi bukan karena kehendaknya pribadi.

Sebastian merasakan aura lain dari anak itu. Aura yang sama yang sempat dia rasakan mengintipnya dari arah pepohonan saat bersama dengan Grell. Aura tak dikenal yang sulit terdeteksi karena muncul dan menghilang dengan cepat. Dan kini dia tahu, siapapun pemilik aura itu, dia adalah seseorang yang menginginkan Ciel celaka.

"Mr. Michaelis, aku tak apa-apa. Nicholes juga pasti tidak sengaja. Iya, kan?" Ciel berharap Sebastian tak akan memperpanjang masalah ini di sekolah.

Sejak terpilih jadi tim inti sementara Nicholes hanya jadi cadangan, Ciel sudah merasa hubungannya dengan temannya itu makin buruk saja. Dan dia tak ingin membuatnya jadi lebih berlarut-larut hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Masih ada hal yang harus dia pikirkan dibanding perseteruannya dengan Nicholes, kan?

"Huh!" dengus Nicholes saat Ciel menoleh padanya untuk memastikan ucapannya.

"Ya, Mr. Michaelis? Tak perlu memperpanjang masalah ini. Lagipula kita kan harusnya senang-senang karena menang!" Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan pandangan yang seolah bisa menembus hati dan kini anak itu jadi kalang kabut sendiri. Seakan-akan Sebastian bisa dengan mudah mendapati maksud lain dari pembelaan yang dilontarkan Ciel.

Sayangnya Sebastian selalu tahu, Ciel tak pernah sebaik itu pada orang yang nyaris mencelakakannya. Tidak Ciel yang dulu, ataupun Ciel yang sekarang.

"Baiklah! Ini adalah masalah kalian berdua. Kalau kalian sama-sama tak keberatan, bapak tak masalah untuk tidak memperpanjangnya," putus Sebastian diplomatis. Dan dia cukup puas karena Ciel menghadiahinya dengan senyuman.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tenda mereka dan sampai saat mereka di bus sewaktu kembali ke sekolah, Sebastian tak melepaskan pengawasannya sedikitpun dari Nicholes yang duduk 2 kursi di depannya dan tengah asyik melihat pemandangan diluar jendela.

Walaupun aura yang dia rasakan darinya di lapangan tadi sudah hilang, namun sebagai iblis Sebastian tahu bahwa kecemburuan Nicholes pada Ciel tetap tertanam dalam hatinya. Hal seperti itu bisa dimanfaatkan siapa saja termasuk iblis seperti dia. Dendam dan amarah yang kecil. Dan akan bertambah indah pada nantinya.

Mata Sebastian beralih lagi pada bocah yang duduk tepat di belakang supir. Bocah berambut biru kelabu yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan teman sebangkunya dan sebenarnya tak terlihat karena posisi mereka yang jauh.

"Yah, tak akan ada yang sehebat _Young Master_!" gumamnya sambil membuang pandangan keluar jendela kaca.

**XXX**

"Mr. Michaelis!" panggil Ciel disela napasnya yang terengah setelah berkeliling mencari guru olahraganya itu. Pada akhirnya dia mendapati Sebastian tengah duduk termenung di kebun belakang sekolah. Sebastian yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kedatangan Ciel, hanya melirik sosok di belakangnya itu dengan ekor mata.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Ciel berjalan mendekat ke Sebastian dan akhirnya menjatuhkan diri di rerumputan samping Sebastian.

"Menagih janji! Kau kan sudah berjanji akan menceritakan tentang Ciel Phantomhive dan _London Fire_ jika aku memenangkan turnamen!" seru Ciel _to the point_.

"Ah, kupikir kau lupa. Apa tak terpikir olehmu untuk istirahat sejenak. Pertandingan tadi pasti membuatmu lelah, bukan? Apalagi besok akan ada perayaan ulang tahun sekolah sekaligus seremonial untuk kemenangan kalian," Ciel menggeleng.

"Pertandingan tak pernah membuatku lelah, Mr. Sebastian. Yang lebih membuatku lelah adalah rasa ingin tahu akan kebenaran," jawab Ciel mantap. Membuat mata Sebastian membulat seketika. Sebastian membenturkan matanya ke tanah sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Well_, jadi kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mengetahuinya, eh?" tanyanya. Ciel mendongak ke arah gurunya yang menjulang dihadapannya. Dia mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Sebelum aku menceritakannya padamu, aku ingin tanya satu hal," kata Sebastian dengan suaranya yang lirih.

"A-apa?" tanya Ciel yang mulai agak takut dengan perubahan aura Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya mendengar perubahan suara Ciel.

"Menurutmu, iblis itu apa?" tanyanya. Kini Ciel mengernyitkan alis kanannya.

"Iblis? Apa hubungannya?" tanpa menjawab dia malah balik bertanya dengan raut wajah heran.

"Jawab saja!" Ciel menunduk ragu sejenak walaupun akhirnya dia mendongak lagi dan menjawab.

"Ng…menurut kitab suci, iblis adalah malaikat* yang memilih keluar dari surga karena membangkang pada Tuhan," jawab Ciel.

"Kau percaya pada Tuhan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu saja!" jawab anak itu lagi.

"Pada malaikat?" anak itu mengangguk dengan tatapan heran yang dihadiahkannya pada sang guru. Otaknya mulai mengatakan bahwa guru olahraganya ini sinting.

"Berarti, kau juga percaya ada iblis?" Ciel terdiam.

"Yah, karena disebutkan dalam kitab, aku percaya mereka ada juga," jawab Ciel pada akhirnya. Walaupun tahu bahwa bocah dihadapannya mulai tak nyaman akan arah pembicaraan mereka, Sebastian tetap memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Dan menurutmu, menurut kitabmu, mengapa malaikat bisa menjadi iblis?"

Ciel meneguk ludahnya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa orang dihadapannya ini selalu bertanya tentang iblis-iblis terus. Apa hubungannya ini dengan Ciel Phantomhive ataupun _London Fire_?

"Apa hubungan semua pertanyaanmu dengan semua masalahku, Mr. Michaelis?" tanya Ciel pada akhirnya.

"Itu bukan jawabannya, Ciel!" sahut Sebastian tenang. Ciel menarik napas panjang. Mencoba menetralisir kejengkelan yang mulai merambati syaraf otaknya.

"Oke. Menurut kitab suci, iblis tidak mau berlutut di hadapan manusia yang Tuhan tunjuk sebagai pemimpin dunia. Mereka menganggap bahwa mereka lebih superior daripada manusia dan akhirnya mereka memilih keluar dari surga dan tinggal di neraka karena membangkang Tuhan," Ciel berharap itu adalah soal ujiannya yang terakhir, namun Sebastian nampak masih punya pertanyaan yang lain dan itu terbukti.

"Dan akhirnya, apa yang iblis lakukan?" helaan napas berat dan panjang yang menandakan bahwa si penjawab mulai jengah, tak mengubah wajah _stoic_ Sebastian yang tetap teguh pada apa yang dilakukannya.

"Mengganggu manusia, membuktikan pada Tuhan bahwa mereka benar dan menyeret manusia dalam kegelapan seperti mereka."

"Kau membaca kitabmu dengan baik sekali, Ciel!" puji Sebastian dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat Ciel mengerti.

"Dan sekarang, maukah kau mulai bercerita, Mr. Michaelis?" tanya Ciel dengan nada sedikit mendesak sekaligus berharap bahwa pertanyaan tadi adalah yang terakhir.

"_Well_, aku tak bisa bercerita tanpa memberitahumu sebuah rahasia," jawab Sebastian dengan wajah misterius. Ciel meneguk air ludah.

"Ra-rahasia?" tanya dengan nada penasaran sekaligus waspada.

Sebastian menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Seringai yang mengintip dari sela jarinya yang terbuka membuat bulu kuduk Ciel meremang seketika.

"Kau pernah melihat iblis, Ciel?" nada bicara Sebastian yang dingin membuat Ciel sulit untuk menggeleng. "Iblis itu ada dimana-mana. Dalam wujud yang beraneka ragam. Bahkan, dalam wujud manusia sepertiku!"

Mata Ciel membulat dan dipenuhi dengan hawa ketakutan saat melihat sesuatu menyembul dari punggung Sebastian. Hitam. Lama kelamaan benda hitam itu melebar dan memayungi Ciel dari terangnya sinar bulan.

"K-kau…," Ciel merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian punya sayap! Hitam pula!

"Ya, Ciel. Aku adalah iblis!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

*saat iblis tinggal di surga, mereka juga disebut malaikat.**

**Berminat me-review kembali, kawan-kawan?**

**My Ow!**

**^w^**

**Si Pecinta Kucing  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Daripada di demo terus, saya akui Kuroshitsuji memang milik Yana Toboso.

**Warning** : AU, OC, sedikit lampiran keadaan di animenya. Jadi yg belum nonton...gomen ne karna sy mungkin nggak terlalu baik mendeskripsikannya *bows*

* * *

Hoe? Ternyata fic ini terakhir update sebulan yg lalu? *Step ditempat*

Saking bosennya sy sama mata kuliah hari ini, sy pikir sy bisa cicil nulis buat chap ini di kertas. Nyatanya sy cuma sanggup nulis kalimat "Ya, Ciel! Aku adalah iblis!" & bikin teman sy yg nggak sengaja baca salah paham. Haha.

But actually, we have the devil side in our heart, didn't we? And the angel side, too?

Bukankah karena itu kita disebut sebagai makhluk paling sempurna?

Ya, sutralah! Daripada kebanyakan omong, **PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

"K-kau…," Ciel merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian punya sayap! Hitam pula!

"Ya, Ciel. Aku adalah iblis!"

* * *

Ciel tercengang. Otaknya lumpuh seketika. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk lari, namun kakinya tak merespon. Pita suaranya sudah bergetar meminta digunakan untuk berteriak, namun lidahnya kelu. Hatinya memerintah untuk meminta pertolongan pada Tuhan, namun segala dalam dirinya tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain rasa takut yang mulai menggerogoti imannya.

Dia hanya menganga dengan kedua belah bibir yang gemetar saat satu tangan dingin Sebastian meraih dan membingkai wajah mungilnya yang kini bertambah pucat. Memaksanya untuk menatap makhluk di hadapannya.

"Kau takut?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada setengah menantang, setengah mengejek.

Ciel menelan ludah. Takut? Ya, tentu saja dia takut. Tapi…

"Ta-takut pada iblis? Kau bercanda?" jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Namun sorot matanya tidak demikian. _Cerulean_ itu begitu kurang ajar menentang _ruby_ merah Sebastian yang menyala dan menunjukkan dahsyatnya kemilau neraka. Semakin lama semakin mantap saja cahaya langit itu. Membuat seringai Sebastian menyabit.

Ya, inilah _Young Master_-nya. Inilah Ciel-nya. Bocah yang tak takut pada apapun bahkan kematian…

"Jadi…kau tak takut? Tubuhmu tak mengatakan itu?" ujar Sebastian sambil mengangkat dagu Ciel dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Ciel tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sebastian. Walau suaranya masih terdengar seperti menggigil, sedikit demi sedikit keberanian anak itu terkumpul. Aura yang dipancarkan Sebastian memang mengancam, hanya saja…terasa akrab.

"Heh! Bukannya kau yang mengejarku untuk mengetahui sesuatu tentang Ciel Phantomhive dan _London Fire_, Ciel?" ejek Sebastian sinis.

"Apa jaminannya kalau kau benar-benar tahu? Kau iblis! Pekerjaanmu adalah menjebak manusia! Dan kau pikir bisa menghasutku?" tanya Ciel dengan keberanian yang sudah seratus persen terkumpul. Persetan dengan iblis! Mereka juga hanya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang bahkan disuruh berlutut hormat pada manusia. Kenapa harus ditakuti?

"Aku adalah iblis yang telah hidup ribuan tahun. _London Fire_, aku mengetahuinya lebih baik dari siapapun. Terserah padamu untuk percaya padaku atau tidak. Dan tentang Ciel Phantomhive…," Sebastian sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Ibu jari yang semula ada didagu Ciel kini menyapu bibir bawah Ciel yang dingin. Dia menatap mata Ciel yang kini mulai diperciki pendar-pendar penasaran. Lama sebelum…

Mata Ciel membelalak saat Sebastian dengan kurang ajar…mencuri ciuman pertamanya! Dia mencoba meronta, namun tubuhnya bagai tersiram semen. Kaku. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga Sebastian berhenti. Pasrah.

'Apa? Kenapa?' pikirnya kalut hingga tak lama…

Berbagai penggalan klise kehidupan yang aneh mulai berkelebat di kepalanya. Ciumannya dengan Sebastian sudah tak terasa. Klise-klise yang terpisah itu kini mulai menyatu. Memberi gambaran pada Ciel secara utuh tentang segala hal. Dan dia…melihat dirinya. Dengan penampilan yang sangat aneh.

Saat Ciel mencoba menggapai gambar anak kembarannya itu, gambar-gambar itu berputar dan menyedot Ciel dalam labirin aneh. Perjalanan terasa begitu singkat namun memusingkan. Ciel mengaduh kecil saat jatuh berdebum di permukaan lantai marmer. Cahaya serupa kilau aurora di Kutub Utara yang tadi menjadi dinding labirin masih mendominasi penglihatannya. Efeknya seperti di potret yang _blitz_-nya langsung diarahkan ke bola matamu.

"Ah! Dimana ini?" tanyanya sambil mencoba untuk bangkit. Diedarkannya mata yang telah pulih ke seluruh ruangan. Sebuah aula besar dengan tempat duduk melingkar. Bentuknya seperti _ballroom_ dan tempat untuk mempertunjukkan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"Ini kan…aula besar yang ada di mimpiku!"

Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan bingung saat suara-suara samar menghampiri telinganya. Lama-lama suara itu semakin jelas seiring dengan munculnya satu-persatu manusia yang muncul entah dari mana, menempati tempat duduk yang semula kosong. Orang-orang itu memakai topeng, namun Ciel tahu bahwa arah mata mereka maupun apa yang mereka perbincangkan adalah sesuatu yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Bocah berambut kelabu itu sontak mengikuti arah pandang orang-orang itu. Dimana kini sebuah altar batu yang sedang dikelilingi tiga sosok pria bertopeng muncul secara ajaib. Dua kaki kecil di atas altar itu mendepak-depak udara dengan ganas. Namun itu tak sanggup melepasnya dari tatapan dan seringai mengintimidasi dari semua orang yang berada disana.

Lengkingan menggema di seantero ruangan itu seiring dengan bau logam yang menyeruak di udara. Setelah yakin bahwa orang-orang itu tak bisa melihat wujudnya, Ciel melangkah mendekat untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan lebih jelas. Dia menutup hidungnya yang sebenarnya tak tahan dengan bau semacam itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia sungguh penasaran.

Ciel memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya saat melihat siapapun yang ada di atas altar itu terbungkus oleh cairan merah kental yang tak lain darah. Kedua kaki kecil anak itu gemetaran dan memucat. Menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sedang berjuang meregang nyawa. Tak kuat, Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tercekat. Peluh menghiasi dahinya. Dan begitu dia mengingat apa yang baru dilihatnya, Ciel kembali mual. Sialnya, dia tak dapat memuntahkan apapun lagi hingga tubuhnya terasa bertambah buruk saja keadaannya. Setitik air menggenang di ekor matanya saat keinginannya untuk mengeluarkan seisi perutnya tak terpenuhi.

Perhatiannya baru teralih saat sehelai sayap hitam lewat di depan matanya. Awalnya memang hanya sehelai, namun lama kelamaan semakin banyak seperti daun yang berguguran! Ciel mengitari ruangan itu dengan matanya. Bingung. Semua orang menghilang. Hanya ada dia dan…

Mata Ciel melebar saat matanya terpaku pada sosok di atas altar. Perutnya terkoyak dan berlumur darah. Usus terlihat sedikit menyembul dari luka sobeknya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Ciel syok. Dia syok karena…anak itu, anak di atas altar itu, sangat mirip seperti dirinya. Bagai pinang dibelah dua kecuali kenyataan bahwa dia jauh lebih besar daripada sosok mengenaskan itu.

"_Wah, wah, wah! Majikan yang masih muda sekali, ya?"_ sebuah suara menggema di ruangan itu. Suara berat yang…ah! Suara Sebastian! Tapi…dimana dia? Tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali...

Ciel menatap seekor _raven_, gagak hitam, yang bertengger di teralis kurungan yang tadi diisi oleh anak-anak. Gagak itu bermata merah dan ber-_image_ seperti Sebastian.

"_Anda telah memanggil saya. Fakta itu selamanya tak akan berubah. Apa yang telah Anda korbankan tak akan pernah kembali lagi,"_ kata suara itu lagi. Dan makin yakinlah Ciel bahwa suara itu berasal dari sang gagak. _"Nah, sekarang…pilihlah!"_

"_Bunuh mereka semua! Ini perintah!"_ seru anak sekarat itu. Saat itu juga sebuah lambang lingkaran dengan pentagram ditengahnya bersinar. Tertanam dalam bola mata anak itu yang kini bercahaya ungu.

Setelah itu, Ciel kembali merasa tersedot dalam labirin yang tadi membawanya ke ruangan itu. Kali ini dia tiba di sebuah menara yang aneh. Ada Sebastian, seorang pria feminin berambut merah, pria kelimis berkacamata, dan pria berambut silver dengan topi tinggi aneh dan memakai gaun. Ciel sungguh tak mengerti siapa orang-orang ini.

Sebuah cahaya membuatnya silau. Ciel mendekat dan berdiri di samping Sebastian untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan lebih jelas. Dari cahaya menyilaukan itu muncul bayangan memori seperti klise film yang bertebaran ke segala arah seperti ditarik paksa dari rolnya. Lagi-lagi itu berasal dari anak yang mirip dengannya yang terlihat terlelap. Hanya saja kali ini mereka sebaya.

Anak itu dipangku oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut perak keunguan dengan sayap putih mencuat dari punggungnya. Ciel meyakini bahwa wanita itu adalah malaikat.

"_Angela! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Young Master?"_ bentak Sebastian pada si wanita.

"_Aku akan menyucikannya. Dia adalah keberadaan yang kotor (unclean) karena telah mengikat diri dengan iblis sepertimu. Maka aku akan menghapus dendamnya dan membuat hatinya bersih kembali,"_ jawab si malaikat yang dipanggil Angela tersebut. Ah! Dia menyebut kata-kata itu! _Unclean_. Ditambah lagi suara Angela mirip dengan yang ada dibayangannya saat kelas sejarah.

"Apa? Mengikat diri dengan iblis? Aku…," Ciel tergagap. Semua ini tak masuk akal. Seperti mimpi di siang bolong dimana saat dia menceritakannya pada orang lain, maka dia akan ditertawakan sebagai pembual.

"_A-apa-apaan ini?"_ Angela terlihat terkejut saat anak dalam pangkuannya terbang melayang di udara. Gambaran kenangan yang berbentuk seperti klise itu kembali bergulung masuk dalam raga anak itu. Ciel ternganga melihatnya. Benar-benar mustahil!

Pria-pria yang bersama Sebastian mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Angela. Sementara Sebastian, dia menangkap sosok kecil yang mulai terpengaruh gaya gravitasi itu. Ciel mendekati kedua sosok itu. Dilihatnya Sebastian tersenyum saat melihat anak yang telah ada dipangkuannya kini membuka matanya perlahan.

"…_my soul. No, my Ciel!"_ ujar si pria hitam itu. Ciel tercekat.

"Jadi…anak itu juga bernama Ciel? Ah! Ciel Phantomhive!" seru Ciel pada dirinya sendiri. "Jadi maksudnya…apakah Ciel Phantomhive itu…aku?"

Selagi berpikir begitu, Ciel kembali tersedot dalam labirin yang sama. Setelah dua kali mengalami hal yang sama, Ciel tak begitu terkejut lagi. Dia malah sempat berpikir, kenapa mereka mengejar malaikat wanita itu? Apa pria-pria yang bersama Sebastian itu juga iblis?

Kali ini Ciel mendarat di atas sebuah konstruksi jembatan. Segalanya terlihat kacau. Di bawahnya hanya ada lautan api berwarna oranye sementara langit dipenuhi hitam yang teramat pekat.

"_Young Master!"_ Ciel menoleh saat mendengar suara Sebastian. Tapi dia lekas sadar bahwa sosok hitam yang sedang bertarung itu bukan memanggil dirinya melainkan…

"_Apa Anda masih bisa lanjut menghitung, Young Master?"_ tanyanya sambil mengelak dari sabetan pedang seorang pria bersayap yang…sangat mirip dengan Angela. Dan yeah, Ciel bisa memastikan bahwa pria itu pun seorang malaikat.

"_Enam!"_ Ciel menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dia berlari ke ujung jembatan yang masih berupa konstruksi itu dan menemukan Ciel yang satu lagi bergelantungan di sana. Wajahnya menampakkan usaha kerasnya untuk bertahan agar tak lepas dari pegangannya. Namun apa daya? Dia hanya bocah dengan kekuatan yang terbatas.

"_Tu-juh!"_ katanya dengan susah payah.

Ciel berlutut di depan anak itu dengan panik. Ini benar-benar gila! Ini sungguh keadaan paling aneh yang pernah dia alami.

"Tunggu! Aku akan menolongmu! Tangkap tanganku!" Ciel mengulurkan tangannya pada anak itu. Tapi tentu saja percuma. Dia tak terlihat. Anak itu tetap bergantung pada sebilah besi dengan sedikit tenaganya yang tersisa sambil terus menghitung. Saat ini dia sama sekali tidak eksis. Jika dia bisa menolong anak itu sekarang, maka masa depan pun mungkin saja berubah, kan? Namun tak melakukan apapun disaat genting, justru membuat Ciel dirundung frustasi.

"_Se-pu-luh!"_

"Tidaaaak!" jerit Ciel saat pegangan anak itu sepenuhnya lepas dan sosok kecil itu pun meluncur ke bawah. Ke sebuah sungai dengan airnya yang terlihat dingin dan tenang.

Cipratan besar tercipta saat tubuh itu, tubuh anak yang mirip dengannya, jatuh ke air.

"Tuhan! Adakah yang bisa menolongnya?" Ciel melongok ke bawah dengan panik. Namun dia lekas ingat satu hal. "Ah! Sebastian! Sebastiaaaan!"

Baru saja dia hendak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan Sebastian, sosok ber-_tailcoat_ hitam itu telah berdiri di sampingnya dan langsung melompat ke dalam air. Meninggalkan Ciel sendirian di atas jembatan.

Cipratan kedua muncul saat tubuh Sebastian menimpa air. Kali ini gelombang yang dia timbulkan lebih besar. Sebastian itu iblis. Tapi kenapa…

Ciel berdiri. Menoleh ke belakang sejenak hanya untuk melihat bahwa sang malaikat telah menjadi patung hiasan jembatan. Begitu mendongak, Ciel mendapati langit yang semula hitam telah memutih. Oranye yang tadinya menyala besar, sudah berhasil dipadamkan sedikit demi sedikit hingga menyisakan nyala api kecil di beberapa tempat.

"_London Fire_," gumam Ciel sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Ciel yang satu lagi dan Sebastian. Masuk ke dalam air.

Ciel merasakan napasnya mulai berat lantaran kesulitan untuk bernapas di dalam air. Air yang mulai memasuki rongga matanya yang sebenarnya terpejam pun terasa memerihkan. Namun tak lama kemudian, dadanya menjadi ringan kembali. Bersamaan dengan semua memori yang memaksa masuk dalam ingatannya.

**XXX**

Ciel membuka matanya dengan tergesa. Napasnya memburu dengan cepat seolah baru digunakan untuk lari maraton. Poninya lengket dengan keringat dan mata biru miliknya akhirnya terpaku pada sosok Sebastian yang kini sudah tak bersayap. Pria -uh- iblis itu hanya menatap Ciel dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingat?" tanyanya pada Ciel yang masih syok.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Ciel dengan suara terbata. Sebastian mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa kau memperlihatkan hal seperti itu?"

"_Silly_! Kau yang memintanya, bukan?" Sebastian bertanya balik dengan nada meremehkan. Setidaknya dia sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Ciel yang malah berharap tak tahu apa-apa. Apalagi saat dilihatnya air mata mulai merembes dan mengalir di pipi mulus anak itu. Huh! Ternyata Ciel ini memang bukan _Young Master_-nya. Ciel yang ini terkadang…pengecut. Ya, bagaimanapun dia adalah domba Tuhan yang setia, bukan?

"Aku…aku…," Ciel menyentuh mata kanannya. Tempat dimana segel perjanjian dirinya di masa lalu dengan iblis, _Faustian Pentacle_, tercetak. "Jadi…Ciel Phantomhive itu…aku? Kenapa? Setelah kejadian itu…apa yang terjadi pada Ciel? Apa dia mati secara wajar atau..."

Sebastian terdiam. Sulit baginya untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak itu. Segala hal tentang Ciel Phantomhive selalu membuat lidahnya kelu. Hatinya, hal yang seharusnya tak dia miliki, selalu terasa sakit.

"Aku membunuhnya. Karena kontrak kami telah habis. Kau juga sudah tahu itu, Ciel!" Ciel terdiam mendengar jawaban Sebastian. "Aku mencintainya."

Ciel mendongak kembali saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sebastian. Terkejut. Sebastian, yang seorang iblis, bicara tentang cinta? Tapi…kenapa tidak?

"Lalu kenapa kau membunuhnya? Jika kau memang…mencintainya?" tanya Ciel lagi. Kali ini berteriak. Dan air matanya keluar lagi. Ya, dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Mengingat betapa dalamnya ikatan antara Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian Michaelis. Lebih dari sekedar iblis dan manusia. Terlalu dalam daripada ikatan antara majikan dan butler. Lalu kenapa? Apa karena iblis akan selalu menjadi iblis?

"Kontrak kami habis. Ciel tak pernah mengingkari janji. Malah kupikir dia sengaja menyerahkan nyawanya dengan sukarela dan memaksaku untuk mengambilnya karena dia tak mau berada di sampingku lagi. Mungkin dia merasa tak aman bersamaku karena aku…seorang iblis?"

Ciel terdiam. Walaupun dia mengingat masa lalunya sebagai Earl Ciel Phantomhive, namun mereka tetaplah dua orang yang berbeda. Yang punya pemikiran dan perasaan masing-masing. Karena itu Ciel tak mengerti apa yang Ciel lama pikirkan tentang Sebastian.

"La-lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku? Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Itu kan harusnya untuk Madelaine!" protes Ciel sambil menutupi bibirnya. Sebastian menyeringai.

"Aku iblis. Kami punya estetika. Salah satu estetika kami adalah…tidak memberitahu informasi apapun tentang majikan lama kami kepada majikan baru atau siapapun juga. Karena itu aku tak bisa mengatakannya langsung pada dirimu. Apalagi kita tak punya kontrak. Aku juga tak berminat memaksamu membuat kontrak denganku. Kau terlalu _pure_. Kau tak punya dendam. Dan _jeez_…kau bahkan percaya Tuhan!"

"Me-memangnya kenapa, hah? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan menciumku? Aku bukan Ciel Phantomhive, tahu!"

"Dengar. Apa yang kulakukan padamu bukanlah sebuah ciuman untuk tujuan romantisme seperti yang kau tuduhkan. Itu adalah transfer memori. Mulut adalah sebuah portal, Ciel. Aku tak bisa memberimu informasi secara lisan karena terikat estetika, jadi aku membiarkanmu mencari tahu sendiri dengan membeberkan memoriku langsung."

"Apalagi manusia. Mulut adalah portal jiwa. Iblis seperti kami, memakan nyawa manusia lewat sebuah ciuman yang sama. Selain itu mulut adalah persimpangan antara hati dan pikiran. Apa yang manusia pikirkan dan nuraninya, terkadang berlawanan. Dan mulutlah yang bertugas memperjelas segalanya. Apakah kata-kata yang keluar hanya berdasarkan logika pemikirannya saja atau mengikuti kata hatinya?"

"Kita tak pernah betul-betul tahu mana yang benar. Karena itulah ciuman dan transfer memori lewat mulut adalah media komunikasi paling jujur yang tak dapat diganggu gugat kebenarannya."

"Kau sudah tahu kebenaran. Dan sepertinya kau sudah tak takut lagi kepadaku ya, Ciel?"

"Takut? Kepadamu? Iblis yang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia? Cih! Mau dikemanakan harga diriku?" jawab Ciel asal. Sebastian tersenyum tertahan.

"Mm…Sebastian!" panggil Ciel pada akhirnya. Sebastian menjawab dengan 'hm?' yang diiringi tatapan surprise. Ciel menelan ludah sebelum mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya. "Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Mengingat Ciel?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan dengan jelas?"

**XXX**

Sebastian melemparkan pandangan ke seantero aula sekolah. Mencari sosok Ciel. Sebentar lagi seremonial untuk merayakan kemenangan tim sepakbola mereka di _London Youth_ akan dimulai disusul dengan perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Betapa senangnya Mr. Findley karena mendapat kado begitu indah di hari jadi sekolah yang sudah 32 tahun berdiri itu.

Sejak kejadian semalam, Sebastian sama sekali tak bisa menemukan sosok anak itu dimanapun seharian ini. Hari ini sekolah diliburkan dan anak-anak diperbolehkan keluar dari asrama untuk mencari kostum pesta.

Dari reaksi semua orang yang biasa-biasa saja, Sebastian yakin bahwa Ciel tak menceritakan pada siapapun tentang identitas rahasianya sebagai yeah -seorang iblis. Lalu, kemana dia? Apa mungkin dia melarikan diri karena tak sanggup menerima kenyataan?

Sebastian menyeringai. "Mungkin saja. Tapi aku harus tetap mencarinya."

"Mr. Sebastian!" Mr. Findley menghampiri Sebastian saat pria itu hendak beranjak mencari Ciel.

"Ya, _Sir_?" jawabnya. Berusaha tak menunjukkan wajah kesal karena terganggu.

"Apa acaranya sudah bisa dimulai?"

"Mm…ada seorang murid yang belum hadir, _Sir_! Aku baru saja hendak pergi mencarinya," jawab Sebastian.

"Centenarian, eh?" tanya Mr. Findley sambil melirik gerombolan anak tim sepak bola yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sebastian dimana Ciel bukan salah satunya. Sebastian mengangguk. "Baik. Carilah dia. Bagaimanapun dia tim inti. Dia penting."

Sebastian mengangguk lagi. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia menyelinap gesit diantara para murid yang sudah berkumpul di aula. Agak risih saat melewati anak-anak perempuan dengan gaun lebarnya yang besar. Ya, _dress code_ mereka hari ini adalah Inggris abad ke-18. Musik yang diputar pun klasik. Rasanya Sebastian ingin terbang saja untuk menghindarinya. Namun saat dia hendak menaiki tangga untuk keluar aula…

TAK! TUK! TAK! TUK!

_Raven_ itu mendongak ke atas. Ke ujung tangga dimana suara itu berhenti. Matanya membelalak _surprise_ saat melihat siapa yang datang. Ciel? Ya, kalian benar. Tapi…

Ciel memakai jas berwarna biru dipadukan dengan celana pendek sekitar lima senti di atas lutut. Dasi kerut terpasang apik di lehernya. Bros kecil berantai emas menjaga rampel itu tetap rapi dengan elegan. Dia juga memakai _stocking_ hitam tinggi dengan sepatu pantofel berhak untuk membungkus kaki mungilnya. _Well_, itu adalah pakaian biasa untuk anak-anak abad 18. Yang menarik adalah…

Ciel menutup mata kanannya dengan sebuah _eyepatch_ hitam. Ditelinganya tertindik anting bulat biru berkilau. Sebuah cincin berlian imitasi melingkar di ibu jari tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tongkat. Sebastian tak dapat berhenti untuk takjub. Seolah yang berdiri jauh diatasnya kini adalah…Ciel Phantomhive.

Anak itu menuruni tangga satu demi satu. Bunyi sepatu yang dia kenakan, menarik beberapa orang untuk menoleh kearahnya dan…tak bisa berpaling lagi. Betapa elegannya anak itu hari ini. Beberapa anak perempuan terdekat malah mulai bergeser ke bawah tangga dan berbisik-bisik seolah Ciel itu pangeran yang akan memperistri mereka dan perlu disambut saja. Namun Ciel tak menggubris mereka. Dia langsung menghampiri Sebastian.

"Ciel?" tanya Sebastian dengan ragu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Ciel galak. Bagaimanapun dia merasa dirinya sangat aneh dan sedikit sinting karena mau-maunya memakai pakaian begini. Cara berpakaian Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Apalagi pada bagian _stocking_ dan sepatu berhak itu. Euh! Selera pakaian macam apa yang diperkenalkan Sebastian pada majikannya yang masih muda? Pikirnya.

"Em, inikah alasannya aku tak menemukanmu seharian ini?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Kali ini disertai senyum mesumnya yang biasa.

"Ya! Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya menemukan ini di toko kostum! Aku dan Lionel harus berkeliling seharian," jawab Ciel dengan ketus. Dia tak terlalu suka dengan gaya senyum Sebastian. Membuat orang salah sangka saja. Karena senyumnya selalu punya dua arti. Mengejek dan memuji. Dan keduanya terlalu sulit untuk dibedakan dimata awam seperti Ciel.

"Tapi kenapa kau susah-susah melakukannya?"

"Ih! Kau itu banyak tanya, ya? Begini, aku akan jadi Ciel Phantomhive sehari saja untuk dirimu. Puas?" jawab Ciel galak.

"Dan kenapa kau mau melakukannya? Menjadi Ciel Phantomhive sehari untukku?" Ciel terdiam. Eh? Kenapa, ya?

"Ng…apa ya? Entahlah," Ciel mengangkat bahu. Lalu dia berkata dengan lirih, "Aku hanya berpikir…kau pasti sedih karena kehilangan dia."

"Eeeeh! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku hanya nggak mau kau menganggapku sebagai dia setelah ini! Aku naksir Madelaine, ingat!" Ciel menutup mulutnya dengan wajah merah padam saat sadar bahwa dia baru saja berteriak. Dan wajahnya terbakar begitu tahu bahwa semua mata terarah padanya. Termasuk Madelaine yang kini tersenyum manis untuknya. Membuat kepalanya makin berasap saja.

Beruntung semua perhatian dadakan itu tak lama tertancap kearahnya.

"Khu-khu! Baiklah. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Sekarang mari kita berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Seremoni pembukaan akan dimulai," Ciel mengangguk.

"_May I, My Lord_?" Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ciel seolah meminta seorang wanita untuk berdansa bersama.

"Hei! Jangan terlalu mencolok, ah!" jawab Ciel. Membuat tawa Sebastian nyaris meledak. Namun dia hanya berkata…

"_Yes, My Lord_!"

Sepasang mata menatap mereka dari kejauhan dan sepasang bibir menyunggingkan senyum sabitnya dengan lebar.

'Ah, anak itu sudah tahu. Kurasa sudah waktunya aku melakukannya. Memusnahkan mereka berdua.'

Dan sosok itu muncul dari kegelapan. Berbaur masuk ke dalam pesta perayaan yang meriah ini. Musik yang diputar adalah _Serenade In G'Eine Kleine Nachmusik' _milik Mozart. Hanya saja dia lebih memilih lagu simpel untuk disenandungkan.

**.**

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**Falling down, falling down**_

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**My Fair Lady**_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to :**

**imappyon:**Sekali lagi gomen ya untuk kesalahan penulisan yg sy lakukan sebelumnya, ima-san. Terima kasih sudah mau me-review fic ini kembali^^

**Shu AliCiel**:Makasih banyak dah baca dan review fic ini ya, Shu-san^^

**toganeshiro-chan**:Thank you very much sudah membaca dan review fic ini, toganeshiro-chan^^

**Sara Hikari**:Hehe...iya. Mungkin Sara-san dah bosen dgn sy yg suka ngomong gini tapi sy nggak akan bosan mengucapkannya. Makasih banyak sudah baca dan review fic ini, Sara-san^^

**Arleena Lauren**:Tau nih! Sadar diri dikit sebelum protes*di bow gun* Haha. Bercanda. Terima kasih banyak buat review-nya ya, Arleena^^

**bunda dita**:Makasih ya udah mau baca, review, sekaligus jd presenter buat fic ini, bunda^^

**Frozenoqua**:Makasih banyak ya udah baca, review, dan fave fic ini Frozenqua-san^^ Salam kenal!

**nana**:Thanks buat review-nya nana-san^^ Salam kenal!

**avast**:Iya saya update. Dan menurut siklus apdet saya sih, setelah ini bakalan apdet yg 14 Desember, lho^^ Well, makasih banyak ya dah review fic ini, avast-san!

**CheshireGrell1297**:Hyaa...nggak mau digigit! Dielus kakinya aja de~eh! Hehe. Makasih banyak ya dah review fic ini CheshireGrell-san^^

Sebagai pengumuman, mungkin fic ini bakal selesai 1-3 chap lagi.

Well, sekali lagi Arigatou buat kawan-kawan yang sudah review maupun baca fic ini. Terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya. Mudah2an memuaskan untuk kalian.

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Daripada di demo terus, saya akui Kuroshitsuji memang milik Yana Toboso.

**Warning** : AU/OC/seperti animenya, ada **sedikit** unsur agama. Tidak bermaksud SARA.

* * *

**To:**

**Sara Hikari, Yuutachi, Shu AliCieL, toganeshiro-chan, Bunda Dita, ariadneLacie, Arleena Lauren, CheshireGrell1297, Pearl1717, nana, Shinaru Michaelis, Serena Akako Yuu, TripleBFF **

**Thanks for your reviews, guys!**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

Ciel, berkat tubuhnya yang kecil, berhasil dijajarkan dibarisan depan untuk foto dokumentasi seremoni penyerahan medali kemenangan tim sepakbola mereka kemarin. Beruntungnya. Soalnya Ciel jadi bisa memerhatikan Madelaine lebih jelas dari atas panggung. Kini dia tak malu-malu lagi saat gadis manis itu membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman.

Sebastian yang berdiri terpisah tiga anak dari Ciel, memperhatikan interaksi kedua bocah ingusan yang terkena virus cinta monyet tersebut. Ada sedikit rasa…cemburu. Ya, hanya sedikit. Tapi…bukankah yang sedikit itu lama kelamaan akan menjadi banyak?

Sebastian membisikkan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Sebuah janji setia dimana cintanya hanya untuk Ciel Phantomhive seorang. Sebelum semuanya kembali jadi 'terlanjur', tak boleh ada yang lain sekalipun Ciel yang ini.

"Dimalam yang menyenangkan ini, pihak sekolah menyatakan terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya pada tim sepakbola kita yang telah memberikan kado terindah di hari jadi sekolah kita yang ke-32. Sebagai bentuk ucapan bla…bla…bla…," Mr. Findley memberikan pidato dengan semangat berapi-api.

Tepuk tangan menggema di seantero aula saat Mr. Findley menyelesaikan pidatonya. Pria bertubuh tambun itu menghampiri barisan pemain sepakbola yang sudah _stand by_ di atas panggung. Seorang gadis membawakan nampan berisi medali dan mengekor di belakang sang kepala sekolah.

Setelah semua teman dibarisan sebelah kirinya telah memakai kalung medali, Ciel mempersiapkan diri. Ditegakkannya badan dengan senyum rendah hati. Dia memang pemain yang terlihat paling rapuh di tim ini, namun dialah yang berkembang paling pesat.

Dari yang tak bisa sama sekali, sampai menjadi kapten pengganti dan membuat mereka meraih kemenangan. Lagipula tak bisa ditampik bahwa anak itulah yang paling _georgeous _diantara semuanya. Karena itulah, saat tiba gilirannya, anak-anak perempuan langsung histeris memanggil-manggil namanya.

Mr. Findley berbalik untuk mengambil medali dan saat medali itu dikalungkan dileher Ciel, terlihat kilatan aneh dimatanya. Pria itu tak langsung melepas tangannya dari medali yang telah menggantung dileher Ciel. Dia…melilitnya! Dia mencekik Ciel!

"Argh! Mi-Mister Fin-!" Ciel mencoba melepaskan tangan Mr. Findley yang mencengkram lehernya dengan kencang. Membuat saluran napasnya buntu dan mengosongkan paru-parunya. Sesak. Tentu saja usahanya sia-sia. Pria itu jauh lebih besar dan kuat dibanding dirinya.

Matanya yang berair, mengintip sosok kepala sekolah yang sebelumnya selalu hangat tersebut.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia mencekikku? Seseorang, tolong aku! Kenapa tak ada yang menolong? Kenapa semuanya diam?' pikir Ciel.

BUAGH!

Ciel merasa lehernya nyaris putus saat cekikan tangan Mr. Findley terlepas paksa. Tubuh tambun pria itu melayang keluar panggung saat menerima bogem mentah dari seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan Ciel.

"A-ada apa ini Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa perih. Sebastian tak menjawab. Dia meraih pinggang ramping Ciel dan 'menentengnya' untuk menjauh dari sana. Dia melompat melewati beberapa meja dan melompat tinggi hingga kini mereka mendarat di cabang besi lampu gantung besar aula.

"Lihat saja sendiri!" perintah Sebastian.

Ciel menurut. Dia melihat keadaan di bawahnya yang kacau balau. Semua orang bergerak menuju ke tengah ruangan. Ke tempatnya dan Sebastian bergantung. Mereka semua bertingkah seperti orang hilang akal. Melangkah seperti zombie kelaparan yang mencari daging. Dan kenapa? Ada apa ini?

"Ada apa ini Sebastian? Kenapa mereka bertingkah aneh?" tanya Ciel masih tak mengerti. Ini seperti…tunggu! Ciel memejamkan mata untuk me-_recall_ ingatannya tentang Ciel yang satu lagi. Bukankah hal ini pernah terjadi? Mm…

"Ah! Ini seperti kejadian di perlombaan kare ya, Sebastian?" teriak Ciel. Kini manusia-manusia zombie abad 18 itu berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di bawah mereka. Mencoba menggapai langit-langit dengan percuma karena begitu tingginya posisi Ciel saat ini. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan Sebastian?"

"Mereka dipengaruhi kekuatan gaib. Kekuatan jahat. Tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin kuamati!" jawab Sebastian. Ciel diam. Dia tahu Sebastian sedang mencari tahu sesuatu jadi dia tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi pri-euh-iblis tersebut. Yang ada dikepalanya saat ini adalah…kenapa mereka mengincarnya?

Kini tumpukan manusia zombie itu sedikit lebih cerdas. Mereka bergerak membentuk menara manusia agar bisa menggapai Ciel. Melihat jarak antara mereka yang semakin dekat, Ciel bergidik panik.

"Se-Sebastian! Mereka hampir mencapai kita! Ke-kenapa hanya aku yang diincar?" tanya Ciel sambil mencengkeram lengan Sebastian.

"Itulah yang juga sedang kucari tahu, Ciel! Tenanglah! Aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu," sahut Sebastian menenangkan.

Ciel mengangguk dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dekat Sebastian. Hal itu membuat lampu gantung tempat mereka bergoyang pelan sejenak. Atau mungkin itu karena kakinya yang gemetar? Entahlah! Ini seperti mimpi buruk!

_Azure_-nya membelalak saat dia melihat siapa yang sedang mendaki ketubuh orang-orang yang sudah membuat tiga tingkatan manusia.

"Made…laine…," lirih Ciel dengan sedih. Madelaine yang ini jauh berbeda dengan yang biasa. Gadis lembut itu terlihat garang sekarang. Matanya berkilat merah seperti monster dan seringainya…ah! Sungguh tak pantas ada diwajah semanis dia.

"Ciel! Yang mengendalikan mereka adalah kekuatan hitam. Tak ada cara selain menemukan dalang yang mengendalikan mereka. Dan kurasa aku tahu siapa orangnya!" ujar Sebastian. "Kita pergi dari sini!"

"Kau akan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja dengan keadaan begini? Tidak mau! Bisa-bisa mereka saling bunuh!" kata Ciel sambil melihat kawan-kawannya, guru, dan juga Madelaine mulai liar di bawah sana. Orang-orang yang tak ikut membantu membuat tangga manusia, malah mulai sibuk saling pukul, saling cakar, dan membuat siapapun, tanpa pandang bulu, berdarah-darah.

"Jangan keras kepala!" perintah Sebastian.

"Setidaknya usahakan satu cara. Kalau tak berhasil baru kita tinggalkan mereka!"

"Kalau begitu…ada ide?" tanya Sebastian. "Jujur saja aku tak punya ide lain selain membunuh dan membakar mereka. Hati mereka hitam. Rasanya pulih pun percuma. Lagipula aku iblis, ingat? Jika mereka tak mengincarmu aku yakin aku akan tertawa-tawa melihat mereka begitu sambil makan popcorn."

Ciel menatap Sebastian jengah. "Ini bukan saatnya bercanda Sebastian! Tunggu…kau bilang ini kekuatan jahat bukan? Kalau begitu…bagaimana kalau mencoba '_Holy Water_'?"

"Ah! Air brengsek itu, eh?" jawab Sebastian.

"Sejak kapan 'suci' berubah arti jadi 'brengsek'?" sungut Ciel.

"Yah, apa salahnya dicoba. Kau bisa membuatnya?" Ciel mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi untuk orang sebanyak ini kita butuh gentong air yang besar dan salib yang banyak, kurasa," ucap Ciel. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu karena dia tak benar-benar tahu '_Holy Water_' itu berguna untuk apa, tapi…Sebastian benar. Apa salahnya dicoba?

"Salibnya kita ambil saja dari setiap kelas yang ada," usul Sebastian. Ciel menggeleng.

"Terlalu lama. Aku tahu tempat dengan sebuah salib yang efektif dan aku yakin kau tak pernah mendatangi tempat itu!" jawab Ciel. Sebastian menaikkan alis.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan!" Sebastian kembali 'menenteng' Ciel dan terjun ke bawah. Menginjak beberapa kepala dan menggunakan pundak orang-orang sebagai pijakan.

"Hei!" protes Ciel.

"Kita diburu waktu, _My Lord_!" merekapun menuju keluar aula dan mulai mendatangi tempat dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan benda-benda yang mereka butuhkan.

Selepas kepergian mereka, seseorang muncul dibalik pilar. Tersenyum menatap kekacauan yang dia buat dan lagi-lagi, menyenandungkan _London Bridge_ untuk mengisi waktu menunggu. Menunggu iblis dan anak manusia itu kembali. Anak manusia? Huh! Benarkah?

**.**

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**Falling down, falling down**_

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**My Fair Lady**_

_**.**_

Tak lama kemudian Sebastian dan Ciel kembali. Mereka berdiri di ujung tangga menuju aula di bawah dan tak membawa apapun yang terlihat seperti _Holy Water_. Zombie-atau er-makhluk apapun itu kini berpencaran berputar-putar di aula. Beberapa terlihat mencari-cari. Mencari Ciel tentunya. Dan beberapa sudah sibuk bertengkar sendiri. Yang pingsan? Tentu saja ada. Lengkap sudah kekacauan yang mereka buat! Pesta ulang tahun sekolah yang benar-benar liar!

"Nah, Ciel! Sudah kubilang, kan! Tak ada cara selain membakar mereka!" ujar Sebastian sambil mengedipkan satu mata.

"Banyak omong! Sudah! Ayo, lakukan saja!"

"Baiklah!" Sebastian tersenyum saat mendengar suara arogansi Ciel.

Sebastian melompat sekali dan telah selamat menapak lantai aula. Dia berlari cepat menuju sebuah meja. Tak digubrisnya beberapa 'murid kerasukan'nya yang kini telah terlibat adu gulat. Dia menuju sebuah meja dimana lilin-lilin ikut bergoyang resah menyaksikan kekacauan mereka.

Sebastian menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke lilin-lilin tersebut. Api lilin yang semula berkedip kecil, bertambah besar, besar, dan sekarang cukup besar untuk mulai menjilati meja. Sebastian melebarkan rentangan tangannya, membuat api itu makin lebar jarak serangnya. Setelah itu dia merentangkan tangan dengan cepat. Mencipratkan bunga api dari kedua telapak tangannya, membakar sudut aula yang lain.

Sementara itu Ciel menunggu dengan cemas di ujung tangga. Beberapa zombie telah menyadari keberadaannya dan mulai berlomba-lomba untuk meraihnya. Ciel berdiri mematung dengan ketakutan jelas terpancar diwajahnya.

"Sebastian! Cepat!" Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel yang berteriak. Dia segera kembali ke tempat semula demi menyingkirkan manusia busuk itu dari Ciel. Tak hanya itu, dia harus segera meninggalkan lantai aula jika tak ingin musnah.

Sebastian menendang jatuh seseorang yang Ciel kenal sebagai guru fisikanya, Mr. Foster. Kemudian seorang lagi yang tak begitu Ciel kenal. Kalau tak salah dia anak kelas 3. Setelah zombie di tangga beres, Sebastian kembali ke samping Ciel. Mereka tak melakukan apapun dan hanya melihat saat beberapa zombie lain mencoba menaiki tangga kembali.

Ciel menatap kebakaran yang dibuat oleh Sebastian. Berharap hal itu cepat-cepat menimbulkan sesuatu. Asap mulai membubung ke atas, menyentuh langit-langit, dan ini yang terpenting, mengaktifkan _shower_ kebakaran!

Tak lama…

CRIK! CRIK! CRIK!

_Shower_ itu berhasil diaktifkan dan mengucurkan airnya dengan sangat deras.

Sebastian mundur selangkah hanya untuk memastikan dia tak terkena cipratan air itu. Ya, karena air yang keluar dari _shower_ itu adalah _Holy Water_.

Mereka menggunakan penampungan air yang telah dicelup oleh salib besar di gereja sekolah. Sebastian bersumpah, ketika dia tak sengaja menyentuh permukaan air drum yang telah dicelup salib dan dibacakan doa oleh Ciel, Sebastian merasa kulitnya seperti terbakar.

Doa yang dibaca Ciel tak melemahkan dirinya. Tak pernah. Bukankah sebelum menjadi iblis mereka adalah malaikat yang selalu mendengarkan titah Tuhan? Namun dia baru tahu bahwa _Holy Water_ itu ampuh untuk menyakiti dirinya dan bangsanya. Tuhan memang selalu selangkah di depan dari siapapun, eh?

Dan kini, air suci itu membanjiri aula, memadamkan api yang tadi sempat meraja, dan mematikan cahaya aneh di mata semua orang. Beberapa langsung pingsan. Beberapa orang yang tadi berprilaku tak beradab terdiam. Mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Mungkin berpikir kenapa semuanya jadi basah dan siapa yang membuat semua kekacauan ini hanya untuk jatuh pingsan juga.

Setelah semua orang roboh dan terlelap, Sebastian mengalihkan matanya ke Ciel yang kini melangkah maju dan mulai menuruni tangga satu persatu.

"Ciel! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau apa Ciel? Hei!" panggil Sebastian. Anak itu tak menggubrisnya. Dia tetap melangkah maju tanpa sedikitpun menoleh seolah tak mendengar apa yang Sebastian katakan.

Sebastian merasakan ada yang tak beres. Jangan-jangan…sekarang Ciel yang dipengaruhi oleh siapapun itu yang telah membuat kekacauan ini. _Raven_ itu ingin menyusul Ciel, namun urung lantaran _Holy Water_ yang masih menetes tipis dari _shower_. Pasti hal itulah yang diinginkan oleh dalang dibalik semua ini. Dirinya yang musnah akibat _Holy Water_ buatannya sendiri. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk melihat lebih jauh apa yang terjadi.

Di kaki tangga paling bawah Ciel berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Sebastian. Matanya terlihat kosong. _Cerulean_-nya tak memantulkan apapun kecuali biru yang pekat. Air menetes dihelaian poni kelabunya yang kini lepek. Tubuhnya basah semua namun anak itu hanya mematung disana seolah tak merasakan apa-apa.

Ya, Ciel pasti dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Tapi siapa? Apa dia yang sempat Sebastian perkirakan?

Seorang wanita bergaun muncul di belakang Ciel. Gaunnya yang seharusnya lebar, lepek dan terseret-seret karena basah. Bibir tipisnya yang merah menyenandungkan…

**.**

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**Falling down, falling down**_

_**London Bridge is falling down**_

_**My Fair Lady**_

_**.**_

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga! Ternyata memang kau yang sejak kemarin ingin mencelakakan Ciel, ya…Ms. Cowell!" ujar Sebastian.

Sosok wanita itu, Ms. Cowell sang guru sejarah yang cantik, dan difavoritkan oleh semua muridnya tak terkecuali Ciel, menyeringai licik. Sebastian mencoba bersikap tenang walau kenyataannya saat ini sang penjahat berdiri tepat di belakang Ciel. Dia khawatir, namun dia enggan berbuat gegabah.

"Khu khu khu…sejak kapan kau tahu, Iblis?" Sebastian nyaris maju saat Ms. Cowell meraih kepala Ciel dan menarik anak itu merapat didadanya. Tentu saja Ciel hanya bergerak seperti boneka kaku.

"Karena kau bukan salah satu zombie-zombie itu. Jika bukan karena itu, aku juga tak akan pernah sadar bahwa pelaku semua ini adalah kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa yang hendak kau lakukan pada Ciel? Kenapa kau ingin mencelakainya? Dan…kau jugakah yang mengirimnya ke panti asuhan?"

"_Stop, stop, stop_! Pertanyaanmu panjang sekali! Siapa yang mengizinkan kau bertanya banyak-banyak, Sayang?" ujarnya. "Hm…tapi baiklah. aku tak keberatan menceritakan semuanya padamu sebelum kau musnah, Iblis! Khu khu khu!"

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Serena. Dan aku…," wanita berambut keemasan itu memutar kepalanya sejenak seolah mengendurkan saraf-sarafnya yang tegang. Lalu…

BRET!

Sepasang sayap muncul dibalik punggungnya. Sayap putih. Dia…

"Aku adalah seorang malaikat," mata _almond_-nya menantang _ruby_ Sebastian. Seringai dibibirnya semakin melebar.

"Malaikat gila lagi, eh?" ejek Sebastian.

"Gila? Gila! Itulah yang semua penduduk langit katakan tentang Angela! Dan itu semua gara-gara kalian!" ujar Serena emosi sambil mengencangkan cengkeramannya di kepala Ciel. Sebastian nyaris maju dengan refleks untuk melepas Ciel dari malaikat itu, namun urung lagi. _Holy Water_ masih menetes walaupun kadarnya kecil. Baiklah, yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah mengulur waktu hingga air itu berhenti.

"Angela?"

"Ya! Angela adalah sahabat baikku! Kau! Kau yang telah membunuhnya! Dan karena kalian berdualah namanya di dunia langit jadi rusak! Gara-gara kalian berdua!" jerit Serena emosi sambil mengepakkan sayapnya sejenak.

"Dia memang melakukan sesuatu diluar kebiasaan malaikat, tapi kenapa? Kalian para iblis dengan bebasnya membuat kerusakan di muka bumi sementara kami…kami…malaikat, harus selalu patuh?" tanya Serena. Oke, rasanya malaikat satu ini memang benar-benar sinting seperti sahabat baiknya.

"Itulah yang membedakan kita," jawab Sebastian diplomatis. "Jadi…apa tujuanmu?"

"Tujuan? Heh! Sudah jelas, kan? Untuk membalaskan dendam Angela. Membunuhmu dan…dia!" Serena melirik tajam ke arah Ciel yang masih diam membeku di pelukannya. "Dan ya, ya, ya, akulah yang telah mengirimnya ke panti asuhan dan…membunuh orangtua angkatnya. Hahahaha!"

Sebastian mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu? Apa sulitnya membunuh seorang anak kecil?" Serena mendelikkan mata ke arah Sebastian dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'Apa kau bodoh?'

Namun sebentar kemudian, mimiknya berubah menjadi 'Oh, ya, ya!'

"Ah, benar juga! Kau tak tahu siapa anak ini ya?" Serena melirik tajam ke arah Ciel. "Aku paling benci dia!"

Sebastian hendak melempar pertanyaan kembali tapi diurungkannya saat Serena lanjut bercerita dengan sendirinya.

"Dia, anak yang hendak ditolong dan disucikan oleh Angela. Dengan sangat tidak berterimakasihnya dia malah melawan Angela dengan menggunakanmu! Dan bocah ini…bocah ini…kau tahu kenapa aku tak bisa membunuhnya? Ah, sebenarnya menceritakan ini benar-benar membuatku jijik, tapi…kuanggap ini adalah nina bobo untukmu sebelum tidur abadimu ya, Tuan Iblis!"

Sebastian makin penasaran dibuatnya. Cara bicara Serena yang berputar-putar membuat kesabarannya nyaris hilang. Namun dia coba tahan emosinya yang sebenarnya sudah sampai diubun-ubun.

"Ciel Phantomhive, anak ini, mengikat kontrak dengan iblis. Kau. Seharusnya kenyataan bahwa anak ini telah mengingkari Tuhan dengan menggadaikan nyawanya padamu, membuat ruhnya tak bisa diterima di langit untuk bereinkarnasi. Karena ketololanmu untuk tidak memakannya, ruhnya terombang-ambing di dunia hingga akhirnya Tuhan mempertimbangkan…"

"Dia memberikan dispensasi kepada anak ini. Lagi-lagi karena asal muasal kontraknya denganmu dianggap sebagai kesalahan Angela yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Dan ditambah lagi, anak ini dan dirimu telah menyelamatkan dunia dari tindakan ekstrem Angela katanya. Huh! Tindakan ekstrem apa? Manusia itu memang lebih pantas dimusnahkan! Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah merusak!"

"Jadi…karena itu Ciel dapat bereinkarnasi?" gumam Sebastian pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benar! Tapi…jangan salah…ini bagian yang paling kubenci! Ini jugalah yang membuatku tak bisa membunuh dirinya begitu saja. Ciel, diberi kesempatan reinkarnasi oleh Tuhan bukan sebagai manusia biasa tapi…," Serena sengaja menggantung ucapannya demi melihat raut ingin tahu diwajah Sebastian yang kini memang dipasang oleh pria jangkung tersebut.

"Tuhan membuatnya bereinkarnasi menjadi…SEORANG MALAIKAT!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Cara bikin 'Holy Water' di fic ini sy liat di serial 'Supernatural'. Maaf jika ada kesalahan mengenai itu.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**:Kuroshitsuji memang milik Yana Toboso.

**Warning**:AU/OC/cerita dichapter ini hanya fiksi semata & rekayasa saya saja. Jangan dipercaya!

* * *

**To:**

**Hatsune CheshireGrell1297, Shu AliCieL, Serena Akako Yuu, resharave, Yuutachi, Sara Hikari, Kanaki Uzumaki**

**Makasih atas reviewnya dichap sebelumnya^^**

**And PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Ciel, diberi kesempatan reinkarnasi oleh Tuhan bukan sebagai manusia biasa tapi…," Sebastian mengernyitkan hidung tanda dia merasa was-was dan ingin tahu.

"Tuhan membuatnya bereinkarnasi menjadi…SEORANG MALAIKAT!"

**CHAPTER 10**

Malaikat, makhluk bersayap dan memegang harpa. Dianggap suci hingga sering di imajinasikan dengan wujud bocah kecil telanjang oleh manusia lantaran mereka hanya punya naluri untuk tunduk pada perintah Tuhan.

Di dalam dongeng, mereka makhluk yang sempurna, bukan?

Huh, justru karena tak punya kehendak selain apa yang diperintahkan Tuhan, merekalah makhluk yang paling menyedihkan. Kosong. Karena itu sebagian dari mereka membangkang dengan terang-terangan dan memilih menjadi iblis. Sementara sebagian yang lain, membangkang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Apa? Jadi Ciel…," Sebastian menatap nanar bergantian pada Serena dan Ciel. Serena menyeringai licik dengan ekspresi yang dapat disamakan dengan psikopat dalam film. Lebih menakutkan, malah.

"Apa aku kurang jelas bicara? Ya, dia seorang malaikat, Sebastian! Karena itulah aku tak bisa membunuhnya sembarangan. Karena malaikat pun punya estetika. Kami tidak boleh berperang dengan sesama kami, apalagi membunuhnya dengan tangan kami sendiri…"

**.**

**Flashback**

**(Serena's PoV)**

_Sudah satu seperempat abad sejak Angela meninggal dan semua rumor buruk tentang dirinya padam. Namun bagiku, kebersamaan kami beribu-ribu tahun sebelumnya tak dapat hilang begitu saja. Apa yang bisa kulakukan saat teman terbaikku dipermalukan lantaran mati ditangan iblis? Tak ada. Aku seorang malaikat dan aku punya tugas. Tugasku adalah…_

_Membangkitkan malaikat-malaikat baru._

_Aku memilih untuk menerima kenyataan, melupakan semuanya, dan menjalani hidupku. Aku marah pada Sebastian Michaelis, nama manusia dari iblis yang telah membunuh Angela. Tapi Tuhan tak pernah memerintahku untuk membunuhnya. Hingga aku memilih untuk diam dan terus menjalankan kewajibanku sampai…_

"_Serena!" aku menghentikan petikan harpaku yang baru kumulai dan mendapati Claurinda, seorang malaikat sejawatku, berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjaku. Padang bunga malaikat. "Gabriel memanggilmu!"_

"_Gabriel?" tanyaku heran._

"_Ya, cepatlah datang ke kantornya," ujar Claurinda seraya berlalu. Karena rasa ingin tahu yang membuncah, aku segera meninggalkan pekerjaanku sejenak._

"_Permisi," ujarku saat pintu ruang kerja Gabriel, malaikat kepala yang juga tangan kanan Tuhan, terbuka dengan sendirinya. Mengetahui sosok agung itu ada dihadapanku, aku langsung menunduk. Bagaimanapun malaikat inilah yang selama ini menyampaikan firman Tuhan kepada kami semua._

"_Serena, aku memanggilmu kemari untuk menitipkan satu bunga lagi padamu. Kuharap kau menjaganya dengan baik karena yang satu ini istimewa," aku mengangkat kepalaku hanya untuk melihat tangan Gabriel terulur ke arah sebuah bunga malaikat di atas mejanya._

_Ya, malaikat adalah makhluk yang lahir dari bunga. Makhluk yang indah, bukan? Bunga itu akan terbuka jika mendengar suara harpa surga selama 7 hari 7 malam. Dan aku, si pemetik harpa ini yang bertugas untuk membuat malaikat di dalam bunga-bunga tersebut terlahir._

_Aku menghampiri meja kerja Gabriel dan melihat bunga itu dengan seksama. Ah, yang ini indah. Biasanya bunga malaikat berwarna putih susu tapi yang ini…berwarna sedikit keemasan._

_Bunga malaikat berbentuk seperti kuncup Tulip. Dasar kuncup itu beralaskan kelopak Magnolia dengan sulur-sulur Lily of The Valley yang terjuntai disekitarnya. Di dalam kantung-kantung Tulip itulah malaikat-malaikat kecil bersemayam. Menjadi makin besar saat mereka mendengar harpa yang kupetik dan menunggu untuk diizinkan melihat dunia mereka._

_Dan herankah kalian kenapa bunga malaikat bisa ditemukan di dunia manusia? Ya, karena segala yang ada di dunia manusia adalah turunan surga. Dan ketiga bunga yang membentuk susunan bunga malaikat itu adalah perwujudan dari sifat malaikat yang sesungguhnya._

_Tulip adalah simbol bagi para pencinta. Tugas kami adalah mencintai Dia dan semua makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Magnolia menggambarkan keindahan dan keagungan. Dan Lily of The Valley adalah bentuk dari kemurnian dan kerendahan hati. Cocok, bukan? Dan sampai pada titik ini, aku masih beranggapan demikian._

_Bunga ini istimewa, aku tahu itu. Selain dari warna dan bentuknya yang tak biasa juga lebih indah, berada di kantor Gabriel langsung adalah sebuah nilai tambah._

"_Di dalamnya, ada seorang malaikat yang berasal dari reinkarnasi manusia. Kuharap kau menjaganya baik-baik karena anak ini istimewa," ujar Gabriel seolah bisa membuka kepalaku dan membaca semua pikiranku. Ah! Aku jadi malu dibuatnya. Tertangkap basah merasa penasaran, eh?_

"_Di dalamnya ada…Ciel Phantomhive yang legendaris," aku terbelalak dan kali ini aku tak peduli jika aku menatap wajah Gabriel secara langsung dengan tampang horor._

"_A-apa?" tanyaku dengan gagap. Ciel Phantomhive? Ciel Phantomhive yang itu? Legendaris? Ya, tentu saja dia legendaris di dunia langit. "Ke-kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa ber-reinkarnasi? Menjadi malaikat, pula!"_

_Ya, aku bahkan tak peduli bahwa saat ini aku tengah berteriak. Berteriak pada malaikat yang satu tingkat di bawah Tuhan. Namun Gabriel tak marah. Dia hanya menghela napas panjang seolah dapat menebak reaksiku._

"_Ya, dengan kenyataan bahwa dia mengikat diri dengan iblis, dia memang tak berhak untuk menjalani reinkarnasi atau naik ke surga. Apalagi menjadi malaikat. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Dia menghargai kekuatan jiwa seorang anak manusia bernama Ciel Phantomhive yang pada akhirnya membuktikan pada kita bahwa hatinya yang gelap sekalipun bisa menolong banyak orang di peristiwa London Fire. Dan…kau sendiri sudah tahu ceritanya, kan?"_

"_Cih!" aku menatap bunga malaikat dihadapanku dengan penuh dendam. Ya, apa yang ada di dalamnya, Ciel Phantomhive, adalah manusia paling legendaris di langit seperti yang Gabriel katakan. Dan hal itu pulalah yang membuat nama Angela tercemar. Bunga ini…rasanya ingin kuhancurkan. Kuinjak-injak. Kulemparkan jauh-jauh ke dasar neraka jahanam bersama iblis brengseknya itu._

"_Aku tahu perasaanmu. Apalagi Angela adalah teman dekatmu. Hanya saja kau harus ingat bahwa apa yang Angela lakukan itu memang salah. Kuharap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama, Serena. Karena itu aku mempercayakan yang satu ini kepadamu."_

_Pada akhirnya aku mengangguk pelan. Menyebalkan! Kenapa pada akhirnya aku harus menurut lagi? Harus mematuhi perintah konyol ini? Tapi apa dayaku? Malaikat punya estetika. Dan yang paling utama adalah…mencintai makhluk Tuhan yang lain walau dia adalah makhluk yang paling kau benci._

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"Aku melakukan tugasku. Membuatnya keluar dari kuncupnya. Malaikat baru berbentuk sama seperti manusia. Seperti bayi. Menangis, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendirian, dan…tak bersayap. Sampai usia 13 tahun, malaikat tumbuh seperti anak manusia biasa. Ya, sampai sayap mereka muncul. Tapi begitu melihat bocah ini lahir…," Serena meraih sejumput rambut kelabu milik Ciel dan menariknya keras-keras ke belakang hingga nyaris berhasil membuat Sebastian melompat ke arah sang malaikat. Bersyukurlah karena akal sehatnya masih bicara. _Holy Water_, ingat?

"Begitu melihat bocah ini lahir, aku tak tahan lagi! Aku tak ingin melihatnya tumbuh besar sebagai malaikat. Aku harus menyingkirkannya. Aku tak bisa membunuhnya dengan tanganku. Karena itu dia kuletakkan di panti asuhan dengan memberinya nama di _box_-nya. Ciel. Kulaporkan pada Gabriel bahwa dia mati. Dia berasal dari ruh manusia yang telah mati. Jiwanya lemah. Dan laporanku diterima."

"Ah, saat itu 14 Desember, kan? Salah satu musim dingin terparah. Dan kau pasti ingin bertanya, kenapa aku tak menaruhnya di sebuah ladang salju dan membiarkannya mati. Iya, kan?" tanya Serena sambil tersenyum sadis.

"Kau ingin memancingku juga," jawab Sebastian datar.

"Wah! Kau pintar! Aku hanya berpikir...bagaimana kalau sekalian saja aku membalas dendam pada iblisnya? Aku melihat gerak-gerikmu di dunia manusia, Sebastian. Kau berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain di luar London. Memakan jiwa manusia murahan dan merasa muak pada dirimu sendiri. Hah! Bagaimanapun malaikat jauh lebih superior dari iblis. Kalian tak pernah bisa merasakan keberadaan kami, kan? Namun kami mengawasi kalian," Sebastian tak berminat untuk menyangkal. Dia hanya diam.

"Ah, aku jadi melenceng lagi!" seru Serena. "Sampai dimana aku tadi? Ah, iya! Hum…setelah menitipkannya di panti, kuputuskan untuk mengawasi. Dan kau…kembali kesini. Ke London. Bekerja sebagai guru. Ah, kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin tertawa karena keputusanmu yang satu itu. Iblis? Menjadi seorang guru? Haha! Apa yang akan kau ajarkan? Kerusakan?"

Sebastian masih diam.

"Ciel telah diangkat oleh sebuah keluarga. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana cara mempertemukannya dengan dirimu disini. Hal yang kusesalkan adalah…Ciel mendapat keluarga yang hangat. Aku tak suka. Dan mereka terlalu sulit melepas Ciel untuk bisa sekolah di asrama. Itu makin membuatku tak suka. Jadi…kubunuh saja."

"Kubuat kebakaran di rumah mereka dan…duar! Mereka mati. Seandainya Ciel ikut mati bersama mereka pun aku tak menyesal. Toh, kami tak dilarang melawan iblis. Jadi aku bisa bertarung denganmu kapan saja sesukaku. Tapi…dia tak mati. Dia ini beruntung, ya? Jadi…aku meneruskan rencanaku yang pertama," Serena memandang Ciel sambil tersenyum mencemooh.

"Kugunakan anak ini untuk memancingmu. Membuatmu lengah dan mencoba membunuhnya saat ada kesempatan."

"Seperti hari ini dan saat kau membuatnya terjun dari jendela kamarnya?"

"Hahaha! Yup, yup, yup! Kau memang hebat, Tuan iblis! Seperti yang dikatakan Angela. Otakmu tajam."

Sebastian melirik _shower_ yang tinggal meneteskan _Holy Water_ satu-satu. Seringainya keluar. Oke, saatnya pembalasan.

"Hm…menjawab pertanyaanmu mengenai apa yang kuajarkan sebagai seorang guru…," Serena terdiam saat Sebastian mulai angkat bicara untuk menjawab ejekannya yang terakhir. "Kau tahu kenapa aku tak mengajarkan kerusakan disini?"

Serena menautkan kedua alisnya. Penasaran. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Ciel. Ciel yang legendaris. Tahukah kau kalau Ciel juga jadi legenda di dunia bawah tanah? Dia jiwa kuat yang iblis manapun menginginkannya dan dia…mengubahku. Tuhan memang tak pernah salah. Dia tahu siapa yang harus Dia pilih."

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu! Anak ini tak ada istimewanya kecuali anak nakal pembangkang!" Serena menggertakkan giginya sambil menarik rambut Ciel lebih kencang. Ciel…tentu tak bereaksi. Dan Sebastian menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bergerak.

'Tunggu, Ciel! Aku akan membebaskanmu!' bisik hati Sebastian. Dengan cepat dia melompat ke selusur tangga. Meluncur mulus ke bawah dan melompat melewati kepala sang malaikat. Diambilnya pisau dan garpu yang selalu _standby_ di sakunya dan dilemparkannya ke arah Serena.

TRING! TRING! TRING!

Peralatan dapur itu terpental saat mengenai kibasan sayap sang malaikat dan jatuh dengan menyedihkan ke lantai. Namun kelengahan sementara yang ditimbulkan, dimanfaatkan oleh Sebastian untuk menyerang Serena dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

Pisau makan muncul bagai sulap dari sela jemari Sebastian. Pria itu menyipitkan mata untuk mendapatkan titik yang pas sebagai sasaran. Dan dia pun tersenyum.

SRET!

Pisau itu melesat menuju wajah Serena dan itu membuat sang malaikat refleks menghindar. _Gaps_ yang cukup jauh dengan Ciel saat si rambut emas menghindar, dimanfaatkan oleh sang iblis. Dengan gerakan cepat, akhirnya Sebastian pun dapat merebut Ciel.

Dia menggendong Ciel ala _bridal_ lalu melompat ke tempat berdirinya semula. Di ujung tangga. Sebastian meringis saat perih mulai merambati tangan dan tubuhnya. Tubuh Ciel basah kuyup oleh _Holy Water_. Hal yang sejak tadi dia hindari, kini malah sukses meracuninya dengan sangat mudahnya.

Sebastian menatap Ciel yang masih tersilap. Matanya masih kosong dan wajahnya tetap datar. Iblis itu pun kini menatap Serena yang mulai diliputi kemarahan kembali.

"Dasar Iblis brengsek!" Serena mengepakkan sayapnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah pedang. Ya, malaikat selalu berbekal sebuah pedang untuk melawan iblis. Sama seperti Angela. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya dengan kalap ke arah Sebastian. "Mati kau!"

Sebastian mempertahankan Ciel digendongannya meskipun perih itu makin menguasai dirinya. Ciel, sakit yang dia derita, dan belum lagi titik-titik _Holy Water_ dari gaun Serena yang sesekali menciprati wajahnya, membuatnya hanya bisa menghindar.

"Haha! Hanya segini kemampuanmu, Iblis?" Serena tertawa bagai maniak sambil terus mengayunkan pedangnya pada Sebastian. Rasanya dia sudah benar-benar sinting sekarang.

Kini tebasan membabi buta Serena berhasil membuat Sebastian terdesak di dinding.

"Hahaha! Lihat! Kau bagai gagak yang terjebak sekarang!" Sebastian merunduk saat Serena menusukkan pedang ke arah kepalanya dengan kuat hingga pedang itu malah tertancap di dinding. "Ah!"

Selagi Serena mencoba menarik pedangnya, Sebastian melesat menghindar. Dia memindahkan tubuh Ciel untuk digendong di punggungnya. Lagi-lagi dia harus meringis saat punggungnya memerih.

'Aku harus mengamankan Ciel di suatu tempat atau kami berdua akan mati dibunuh malaikat gila ini!' pikir Sebastian.

Selagi Sebastian memutar mata untuk mencari tempat persembunyian bagi Ciel, Serena telah berhasil mencabut pedangnya. Dia segera terbang ke atas Sebastian dan mengincar Ciel yang kini ada di punggung sang iblis.

"Hahaha! Mati kau, Ciel Phantomhive! Aku sudah tak peduli lagi jika harus membunuhmu sekalipun!" jeritnya kacau. Sebastian mendongak dan mendapati dirinya telah tertutup bayangan si malaikat.

"Cih!" Sebastian menidurkan Ciel di lantai, berjongkok untuk membuat tolakan, dan melompat menyongsong Serena yang malah terlihat senang dan menebaskan pedangnya langsung ke arah Sebastian.

PYASH! TRING! TRING!

Anyir menyeruak saat setetes darah mampir ke wajah pucat Sebastian. Setetes? Huh! Itu belum termasuk luka parah dilengannya yang digunakan untuk menahan tebasan Serena. Lengan yang dulu juga dibuat hilang oleh Angela. Hanya saja, kali ini Sebastian telah membuat antisipasi. Dia gunakan semua sisa pisau dan garpunya. Benda-benda itu tak berguna banyak, tapi paling tidak kali ini Sebastian tak sampai kehilangan lengannya lagi.

Mereka mendarat di tempat berseberangan. Sial bagi Sebastian karena posisinya jadi jauh dengan Ciel. Dia memegangi lengannya yang terluka cukup parah sambil berdecih saat melihat posisi Ciel. Anak itu ada di antara dia dan Serena. Berada ditengah-tengah.

"Khu khu khu! Hahaha! Hahaha! Lihat! Kali ini kau akan mati, Iblis! Tapi sebelum kau…aku ingin dia yang mati duluan!" Sebastian melebarkan mata dan mencoba melompat ke arah Ciel saat Serena terlebih dulu melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka bertemu tepat di atas tubuh Ciel yang terlentang di atas lantai. Sebastian mencoba menyarangkan tangan berkuku panjangnya ke bagian tubuh Serena yang vital. Sebaliknya, Serena menyambut kehadiran Sebastian ke arahnya dengan tawa licik yang tertahan. Pedang ditangannya sudah haus untuk membunuh iblis dihadapannya kini.

"Hiaaaa!" Serena menghunuskan pedangnya saat posisi mereka dekat, namun dengan cekatan Sebastian meloloskan diri di bawah pedang Serena yang berhasil mematahkan beberapa helai _jet black_ miliknya. Mata merah Sebastian terpantul di pedang yang berkilau dan mata itu tersenyum.

"Kekh! Sial!" umpat Serena saat Sebastian menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Pria itu memelintir tangannya hingga pedangnya terlepas. "Aw!"

KLENTING!

Pedang berbahaya itu berhasil terlempar cukup jauh dari mereka dan Sebastian langsung memutar tubuh Serena dan melemparnya hingga membentur tembok.

"Akh!" darah segar muncul di ujung bibir Serena yang baru saja membentur tembok dengan telak. Dia beringsut di lantai, mencoba memulihkan kesadaran yang sempat hilang.

"Hah! Hah!" Sebastian, yang tentu saja masih merasakan efek _Holy Water_ yang hinggap ditubuhnya dan luka dilengannya, mulai terengah-engah. Namun akhirnya dia paksakan untuk melepas semua kekuatannya yang tersisa.

Bayangan hitam muncul dibalik tubuhnya bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang menyuram dan sayap hitamnya yang kini membentang lebar. Aura iblis yang kental membalut wujud aslinya sebagai iblis yang sekarang dia pakai. Hah~ jangan kau tanyakan seperti apa wujudnya karena aku pun tak bisa menggambarkannya. Bagiku sendiri, dia hanya terlihat…gelap.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh _Young Master_ dengan tangan kotormu. Sengaja membuatnya menderita dan ingin mencelakainya. Huh! Malaikat munafik! Kau lebih kotor dari iblis dan masih ingin disebut malaikat? Pergilah ke neraka!" sebentuk tangan keluar dari aura gelap tersebut. Kuku-kuku hitam memanjang bagai kecambah yang baru tumbuh dan membuatnya terlihat seperti cakar elang.

Sebastian melangkah mendekati Serena yang kini nampak ketakutan dan bingung. Tanpa pedangnya dia hanyalah malaikat biasa yang lemah. Yang kesehariannya hanya berakhir di padang bunga malaikat sebagai pemetik harpa. Tak ada sedikitpun pengalaman untuk berperang. Dan kini…dia telah membangunkan iblis kuat yang telah diajaknya bertarung. Iblis yang telah dibuatnya marah. Oh~ sungguh bukan seperti ini rencananya semula!

Kini Sebastian telah berdiri dihadapan Serena. Hanya seringai dan sepasang mata merah bersinar yang terlihat menonjol di wajahnya yang berkabut. Dia mengepal-ngepalkan tangan seolah melemaskan otot-ototnya yang telah lama tak pernah dipakai sebagai alat membunuh. Serena hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ngeri.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kata-kata ini kukembalikan padamu," ujar Sebastian yang suaranya telah berubah menjadi lebih berat.

"A-ap-ap," suara itu membuat Serena tergagap dibuatnya.

"Mati kau!" Sebastian menghunuskan kuku jemarinya yang merapat ke jantung sang malaikat.

JLEB!

"Argh!" teriak sang malaikat bermata _almond_ itu dengan penuh kesakitan. Darah muncrat lebih banyak dari mulutnya. Sebastian menyeringai. Baru saja dia ingin memperdalam cabikan yang dia buat, sebuah cahaya tak biasa yang berasal dari balik punggungnya, menghentikannya.

Saat berbalik, dilihatnya Ciel melayang dengan posisi berdiri dengan mata tertutup. Seluruh tubuhnya bercahaya dan didahinya terdapat sebuah simbol aneh yang terbentuk oleh sebuah cahaya berwarna biru.

"Ti-tidak…mung-kin! I-ini…bhe-lum…whak-tu-" gumam Serena ditengah kesekaratannya. Sebastian menoleh sejenak ke Serena, namun dia lebih tertarik untuk mengamati apa yang terjadi pada Ciel. Tubuhnya sendiri telah kembali kewujud manusianya. Lengannya yang luka telah berhasil disembuhkan oleh aura iblisnya sendiri.

Cahaya itu melingkupi seluruh tubuh sang bocah dan makin terang bersinar saat sedikit demi sedikit sayap berwarna keemasan muncul dari balik punggungnya. Mata merah Sebastian mengikuti kejadian itu tanpa bisa berkedip. Dan saat sayap itu membungkus tubuh mantan majikannya hingga bentuknya seperti telur, mulutnya ternganga.

Jadi ini proses kelahiran malaikat yang sesungguhnya? Dan…apa artinya setelah ini dia tak akan bisa bersama Ciel lagi karena perbedaan yang besar diantara mereka?

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya keemasan lain yang tak kalah menyilaukan muncul tepat di belakang Ciel yang masih terbungkus sayapnya. Malaikat lain. Cahaya itu berpendar dengan gerakan yang lembut dan tak jua menunjukkan wujud aslinya. Dan kini Sebastian sungguh bingung untuk bereaksi seperti apa pada keajaiban yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya.

Tak lama kepompong sayap Ciel terbuka. Menampakkan wujud Ciel yang sama, dengan posisi yang sama, namun kini dia memakai pakaian yang berbeda. Bentuk kain yang membungkusnya kini selembut dan selentur sutra. Melambai bagai pakaian para filsuf Yunani kuno. Dan cahaya biru didahinya pun mulai meredup seiring redupnya cahaya tubuhnya.

_Orb_ biru safir membuka tatkala cahaya biru didahinya menghilang. Dan kedua pasang mata itupun bertemu. Merah dan biru. Hitam dan putih. Iblis dan malaikat. Sebastian dan Ciel. Ah, betapa jauhnya penampilan mereka saat ini. Dan Sebastian hanya bisa menelan ludah saat malaikat baru itu hanya diam memandangnya.

'Apa kau ingat padaku, Ciel?' itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" panggil Ciel. Sebastian makin ternganga dibuatnya. Ciel memperhatikan tangannya, tubuhnya yang kini melayang, dan…"Sebastian, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Baru saja Sebastian hendak menjawab, cahaya di belakang Ciel itu bersuara terlebih dulu.

"Ciel, kau adalah malaikat. Tempatmu ada di surga, bukan disini. Karena itu pulanglah. Tuhan telah menunggumu dan memintaku untuk menjemputmu di dunia," ujar sang cahaya.

"Eh!" sentak Ciel.

"Ga-bri-el?" Sebastian menoleh sejenak ke arah Serena yang menggumamkan nama malaikat yang…yeah, tangan kanan Tuhan. Setidaknya dialah satu dari sepuluh malaikat utama yang pernah diceritakan oleh nenek moyang sang iblis.

"Serena. Tuhan telah memberimu kesempatan dan kepercayaan untuk melaksanakan perintah-Nya namun ternyata kau abaikan dan kau tersesat dalam kebencianmu seperti halnya Angela. Apa kau pikir Tuhan tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak mati terbunuh, itu adalah keberuntunganmu, tapi…kau harus tetap dapat hukuman," Serena hanya menunduk lemah mendengar firman Gabriel yang satu itu. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Jadi bibirnya hanya menggumamkan…

"Ya," dan tubuhnya pun berubah menjadi cahaya kecil-kecil serupa kunang lalu menghilang.

"Dan kau Sebastian Michaelis. Ah, bukan. Vermorith. Kau adalah seorang iblis yang juga telah banyak membuat kerusakan di muka bumi ini. Tapi seperti sebelumnya, Tuhan memilih untuk mengampunimu karena usahamu untuk melindungi anak-Nya. Ciel."

Sebastian memandang Ciel yang juga hanya diam memandangnya. Ah~ mereka memang tak mungkin bisa bersama bukan? Dan itu adalah karena kebodohannya. Kebodohan seorang Vermorith. Oh, bukan! Ini adalah kebodohan seorang Sebastian Michaelis.

"Sebastian…," ujar Ciel lemah. Dia…mulai ingat siapa dirinya. Dirinya sebagai Centenarian, Phantomhive, dan juga malaikat. Ya, dia tahu bahwa dia harus kembali ke surga. Ke tempatnya yang seharusnya, tapi…

Ciel kembali memancangkan _cerulean-_nya ke _dark berry_ milik Sebastian.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan orang yang begitu setia padanya dan tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya?

"Ayo, Ciel! Tuhan menunggumu!" cahaya itu melayang makin tinggi. Begitu juga Ciel. Ciel mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan, namun matanya tak dapat lepas dari sosok sang iblis. Hatinya mulai galau. Bimbang. Sibuk sendiri untuk memilih apakah dia ingin ada di samping Tuhan seperti yang seharusnya atau…ada di samping Sebastian. Yang mana?

Sebastian hanya bisa diam. Dia tak punya hak untuk menghalangi kepergian Ciel. Ah~ jadi…ikatan yang dia jaga selama ini percumakah? Toh, pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan berpisah kembali dan ini…jauh lebih menyakitkan.

'Itu tak penting Sebastian. Kau telah berusaha menjaganya dan memenuhi janjimu, maka kau telah melakukan hal yang benar,' bisik hatinya. Kemudian dia mendongak ke arah Ciel yang melayang makin tinggi dan nyaris terhisap oleh cahaya Gabriel yang memudar. Dia tersenyum sedih, melambaikan tangan, dan mengucapkan…

"Selamat tinggal, Ciel!" dengan suara yang teramat sendu.

Ciel tersentak. Bahkan…bahkan disaat dia hendak meninggalkannya pun, iblis itu tetap mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

Maka, sebelum cahaya Gabriel yang makin pudar dan menelan tubuhnya, Ciel terbang menuju Sebastian.

'Ah, mungkin dia hanya ingin mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir,' pikir Sebastian saat melihat hal itu. Namun…

Ciel memeluk lehernya! Memeluknya!

"Ciel…Gabriel akan meninggalkanmu jika kau berlama-lama disini. Dan memeluk iblis, itu sama saja dengan merendahkan dirimu," walau bicara begitu, Sebastian tetap meraih tubuh kecil Ciel dalam pelukannya. Dihirupnya wangi rambut anak itu dengan khidmat. Ah~ inikah bau surga?

"Ciel…" panggil Gabriel dengan lembut dengan cahaya yang makin mengecil. "Mari kita pulang…"

"Tidak mau! Aku akan tetap tinggal disini! Aku memilih untuk bersama Sebastian!" ujar Ciel sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sebastian.

"Ciel! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kembalilah ke tempatmu!" ujar Sebastian dengan nada terkejut.

"Kubilang aku mau tetap disini bersamamu! Aku akan terus ada di sampingmu dan bukankah kau telah menjanjikan hal yang sama? Kau akan ada di sampingku terus hingga akhir?" kali ini Ciel menghadap wajah Sebastian. Mata merah Sebastian melebar.

"Ciel…pilihlah!" ujar Gabriel untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku memilih Sebastian! Aku akan tinggal dengan Sebastian! Apa itu jelas untukmu, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah arogannya. Sebastian ternganga sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"_Yes, My Lord_!"

Ciel memeluk leher Sebastian kembali dan Sebastian mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang anak itu. Akhirnya cahaya Gabriel pun menghilang meninggalkan mereka.

Selagi Sebastian dan Ciel berpelukan, keanehan terjadi pada Ciel. Sayapnya yang semua berwarna putih, mulai dirambati warna hitam kelam dari ujungnya hingga bagian di punggungnya. Kukunya menghitam dan saat dia membuka mata, bola matanya berubah merah.

**.**

_**Menurutmu, iblis itu apa?**_

_**Menurut kitab suci, iblis adalah malaikat yang memilih keluar dari surga karena membangkang pada Tuhan**_

_**Ya, itu benar…karena iblis adalah malaikat yang jatuh dalam dosa**_

_**.  
**_

**Demon : The Fallen Angel**

**.**

**.  
**

**THE END**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

**AN**

Hore! Akhirnya ada satu fic yg tamat. Alurnya kecepetankah? Maaf, ya! Sy hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Tapi mudah2an kalian tetap bisa menikmatinya^^

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang telah membaca, mereview, dan menjadikan fic ini sebagai fave-nya.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya...

Akhir kata,

My Ow!


End file.
